I don't know how I got here but things are rough (Yogscast Fanfic)
by NikkiFangShadow
Summary: Nikki, a 13 year old girl somehow appears in a world. She meets people on the way but gets in trouble deeply. Will she die? Or will she figure out who she is?
1. Meeting Some People, The Hard Way

Nikki's P.O.V

I walk around the trees my memory blank. I only knew who I was and that was it. My name is Nikki and I'm 13 years old. I wondered around and I saw a plain of grass. I ran getting out the forest. Finally, space! I lied down in the grass when I saw two men coming with diamond swords. One of them had grey-white skin, black hair, and black cold eyes. The other, tan skinned and with chestnut hair and a weird beard and mustache. They looked at me and I sat up looking at them with fear in my eyes. _Who are these people? _I thought to myself. One of them, who was the blacked eyed one, smiled and walked up pointing his sword at me,

"And who are you? Why are you on Sipsco Property? "He said smiling as his buddy came to his side smiling.

"I am none of your concern and there is no building or sign that says so, idiot" I say back talking and smiling.

"Well, aren't you a sassy mouth, ice her Sjin!" He sneers as the other man named Sjin come closer. I quickly get up and start to take off but then I feel myself being thrown to the floor and a foot on top of my back as I try to squirm out.

"We can use her, hit her only if she tries to escape," The cold eyes man says as he starts to walk.

"Okay Sips," Sjin says as he picks me up and throws me over his shoulder.

"Let me go!" I say pounding on his back. He doesn't do anything as he just follows Sips. We suddenly stop as I try to squirm out and he struggles to keep me on his shoulder, "Stop moving you little brat," He says as he grabs my waist but I still struggle as he puts me over his shoulder again.

Sips getting angry comes around Sjin's back and holds my chin up, " Good-Night" He says smiling as I feel something hard hit my head.

Sjin's P.O.V

"Sips, I see something over there," I say as I see a small figure laying on the ground close to our fort where we laid out Sipsco.

"I swear if Duncan is there," He says mumbling since he was in a bad mood. Duncan started a war again with him and their last place was blown up.

"It can't be though! It's too small," I say as we get out our swords. As we get closer we see it's a little girl we haven't seen here before.

"Great, she can come in handy," He says as he starts walking towards her. He points his sword out at her. I follow in silence in fear of what Sips has on mind.

"And who are you? Why are you on Sipsco Property?" He asks as I come next to him to make nothing gets out of hand.

"I am none of your concern and there is no building or sign that says so, idiot" The girl says and I thought that wasn't smart since Sips was in a bad mood. He had anger in his eyes.

"Well, aren't you a sassy mouth, ice her Sjin!" Sips sneers and I had no choice but to go towards her. I was unsure how to handle a small girl. As she starts to take off I had no choice but to grab her by the neck and slam her to the ground and hold her down with my foot. I looked at Sips.

"We can use her, hit her only if she tries to escape," He says before turning around and starting to head off. I pick her up and fling her over my shoulder and start to walk.

"Let me go!" She kept screaming while pounding my back. She hit hard but not hard enough to hurt me. She's a bit weak. I keep moving but then she starts to squirm and I try to get her to hold still. I get angry a bit, "Stop moving you little brat," I tell her as I grab her waist and fling her over my shoulder again.

Sips turned around and he walked back looking pissed. He noticed how far we were and he doesn't want to be here at night. "Let me handle this," He whispers as he walks by and behind me. I turn my head to see what he was doing.

He was smiling and I knew that smile. He lifted her chin and smiled, "Good-Night" He said as I saw he had a rock and struck her in the head.

"Sips," I said angrily as she was unconscious. He shrugged. "She's only going to slow us down and she wouldn't shut up. She's going to be fine, I hit her softly." He said but it didn't matter.

"There were other ways you know," I say but he shook his head.

"It's the easiest one and I don't want her alarming the others that we have kidnapped her." He says as we speed up since the sun was going down and we saw our fort.

Nikki's P.O.V

I wake up in a bed in a small room. I was in a bed and I got up. I saw a door but then fell to the ground something was on my ankle. There was a chain connected to the wall only allowing me to go so far. The door was on the other side of the room and I just had to make it. I yanked at the chain making noise. I yelled and shouted. There were mirrors in this room but I had a feeling someone was watching me. I struggled not giving up to make it to the door.

*1 hour later *

I gave up seeing no use in it. I sat on the floor next to where the chain linked to the wall and sat my knees against my chest. I rested my head on my knees pulling my skeleton hoodie over my head, my black skinny jeans squeezing my legs. I move some of my blonde hair out of my face that reached to my hips. My green eyes started filling with tears. _Where were my parents? How did I get here?_ I couldn't answer myself.

Sjin's P.O.V

Sips and I stood on the other side of the room where windows were but in her view were mirrors. We watched her struggle and I saw Sips smiling. "She strong, we can use her,"

I chuckled, "If you can get her trust," I say but got cut off.

"No, she just needs threats. Then she will listen to us completely." He says. "Ask her the basic questions. I need to go talk to Zoey," He says as he leaves to go to the mage's tower.

I frown but nod as I head towards her door.

(And that will be all for Sjins point of view for a while.)

Nikki's P.O.V

I hear a door open and I look up with anger. I stand up and run towards him but he smiles standing as I land on my stomach.

"What do you want now?" I say as I stare at him.

"Answer these questions truthfully or else," he says as he pulls out a gun looking thing. It looked like a mining laser.

My eyes grow wide as I see that and sit up. "Fine, fine, fine" I say ready for the questions. He smiles and points his gun at me.

"Sit by the mirrors in front of the bed" He says as he sits on the bed and I sit by the wall.

"First question, what is your name?"

"My names Nikki"

"Your last name?"

"I don't know."

"Why?"

"I can't remember much. My memory was blank but I only know my first name and that I'm 13 years old." I say. He nods and stands up. "You're no threat then." He says as he unlocks my ankle chain. "Feel free to eat and roam around but don't try to escape, you will be in the world's biggest problem if you do." He says leaving. I just sat there. I can't believe he's letting me roam. I walk out the room and up the staircase. I see a door heading outside and I go towards it.

"I told you no," A voice said from behind as I was being lifted. I was then headed back but in a different way to a kitchen. "Stay here. We are having a guest." He says leaving with a bit of sadness in his eyes. I wonder who they can have over. I sat on a table and took a steak. After I ate it I heard voices and I hid in a cabinet. "So Duncan, the war is over right?" Sjin asks.

A man with a white lab coat and goggles with dirty blonde hair answers, "Yeah, but Rythian hates out guts right now," He says. War? Rythian? I shake it off but I accidently hit the cabinet door a bit and Duncan looks over but I hide deeper.

"Are you setting me up?" Duncan asks angrily. Sips comes in too but he cuts him off. "No, but a small brat ran away." He says looking at the cabinet. Duncan looked confused but Sjin looked a bit guilty. Sips walks over and throws open the cabinet door and throws me out. I land by Duncan's feet. I look up in pain as he stared at me. "Hi.." But he got caught off. "Don't talk to her," Sips says as he grabs me by my hair and drags me. "Owww…" I scream but he picks me up and throws me over his shoulder as we head down to the dungeon area. He throws me back in my room. "You had a chance but you blew it." He sneers after slamming the door. I went to bed tired and in pain.

"Bloody Bastered!"

I woke up as I heard screaming.

"Hey! I thought the war was…." And I heard a thud. I also heard footsteps of boots colliding with stone. I heard a bash from my door and I hid under my bed. The door bashed down and someone held my ankle. "No! NO!" I screamed but I was stuffed in a bag and knocked out.

I wake up in a room. No chains or ropes on me. I was confused and scared. I opened my door. Huh….It was unlocked. It made a click and I realized I was in a castle. I heard noise of machines and I wondered what that was. It seemed it was coming from downstairs. I found the stairs and went down stairs. It was coming from underground. I needed to find a way downstairs. I walked into a room and saw it was room that someone used. I saw a trapdoor and climbed down slowly. I heard tools being messed with. I turned a corner and there was a guy. It seemed to be Duncan from yesterday. His back was turned to me. I stepped forward but it made a sound.

Duncan whirled around pushing me to the floor and he was on top of me a diamond sword at my neck. I closed my eyes but he laughed. "I thought you were Sjin or someone else." He says pulling me up.

"You mean you would have killed him?" I asked as he frowned.

"Maybe," He says as he pushes me to the trap door. He picks me up and places me under his arm as he fly's up and out his room.

"Cool." I say but then yell, "What the hell? You scared the shit out of me yesterday!" I yell loudly which was a bad choice. Duncan slaps me across the face. "Shut up. Don't yell so loudly. I don't want to be found." He says as I glare at him. "I only wanted to save you from Sipsco. How did you get yourself in that trouble? I never seen Sips that angry." Duncan asks as he takes off his gloves.

"I called him an idiot because he said he owned the land I was standing on." I say smiling. "And what do you mean you only wanted to save me from Sipsco?" I ask and he smiles.

"I can't let you stay here. It's too dangerous here." He says as he gives me some things. Just keep heading north. You should find a place named Honydew Inc." He says and he pushes me out the door. I flick him off but head north. I stop as I see a dark forest area. I decided to head that way instead. I find a mushroom village and look around.

"Who are you?" I hear a yell from the sky and look up to see a masked guy with a robe. His purple eyes stare deep into mine.

"No one," I say as I started to run. I heard a laugh and then a yell, "Not good enough." I was suddenly knocked out and I hear a woman screaming "Rythian!"


	2. The Encounter Of The Mage

**Nikki's P.O.V**

My head hurts, pounding when I started to drift back in reality. I didn't open my eyes but I could start to hear.

"Rythian, why would you attack a girl that is a child? You know you're a lot more powerful than her! She doesn't even have any weapons!" A woman shouts.

"I know, I know! She seemed suspicious and remember what Sips had said about her." A strange male with an accent said. I moan in pain as I begin to stir.

"Zoey, get out please."

"Fine, but don't hurt her," She says but Rythian didn't say anything. I hear a door open then shut. I then heard footsteps and then they were gone. I open my eyes to see a man with a mask that is pulled up above his nose his purple eyes staring at me. His purple robe seemed to be behind him as he floats above me. I try to get up but he pushes me down again sneering.

I try getting up again as he just pushes me back down. I felt weak and tired, but he felt powerful and strong. I sit up but as he starts to push me down again and I try pushing him away but it had no effect.

"You are a bit weak, aren't you?" He asks mocking me.

"S-s-shut up Moran," I say quietly but he takes my wrists and holds them down so I couldn't move.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you. We both know I can easily overpower you." He says smiling as he floats up and then back down to the floor next to the bed his arms folded. I get out of bed and he pushes me back laughing.

"Stop pissing around already" I shout as I punch him in his face. He stumbles back in surprise feeling his bleeding nose. He slowly puts his hand down and glares at me. I stared wide-eyed.

"So, you want to play that game huh?" He asks as suddenly I was forced back flying across the room by a force he made come out his hand. I gasp as I hit the wall and the floor. I stare at him and his stare went gentle. "What did Sips mean that you are harmful?" He asks walking over to me as I flinched as he came closer.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you anymore." He says as he picks me up bridal style. He seemed nice now and his eyes and smile softened as I began to relax. There was then a knock on the door and he places me on the bed. "Wait here" he says as I hear a voice.

"Hi Rythian, did you see a girl. Blonde hair to waist and she has a hoodie and skinny jeans. She looks around the age 13." The voice says. I knew that voice. It was Sips but where was Sjin?

"Ahhh, no. I haven't seen any girl besides Zoey." Rythian says.

I hear something by the window and I look to see that Sjin broken in. I was about to scream but he ran over and covered my mouth.

"Shhhh," He said as he picked me up. "Sips didn't mean to hurt you. He was just mad." He says but I still struggle but I was way too weak. I gave in. He smiled an icy cold smile and left a note on the bed. "I can use her for experiments _Duncan" and he jumped out the tower. He gently glided down and he walked away. "Thanks Rythian," Sips Saied as Rythian smiled. "Sure thing. NO GET AWAY FROM HERE" He yelled as a door slammed.

**Rythian's P.O.V**

I slam the door hating them both. God Sips, what make you think I would just hand her over? I walk upstairs but see the room empty, the window broken and a note on my bed. I read it and get angry. "DUNCAN!" I shout but I just smile. I know he wouldn't hurt a little kid, and what was she to me? Trouble. That's what she was. Trouble.

**Nikki's P.O.V**

I sway along with Sjin's steps. I was flung back over his shoulder again. I didn't say anything. I kept quiet as I heard the wind. Sips and Sjin were talking about their company and another company named Honeydew Inc. They stopped talking and Sips looked at me and smiled. "Now why couldn't you do that in the first place?" He asks. _Because, I actually had the energy to! _I thought to myself but only sighed looking at him with my tearful eyes. He smiled as he pat my head.

"Oh geez, don't look at me don't way!" He complained as I look down again feeling sleepy. I can't fall asleep though. Who knows what their up too.

Sjin only laughed, "You're the one that was Mr. Grumpy and you scared her and knocked her out. And sips hit him hitting me a little too. Sips looked at Sjin, "Isn't she tiring you out? I mean is she heavy at all?"

I looked at Sips my cheeks puffed out. "I'm not fat!" I say as I start to complain.

Sjin smiled, "No, actually not at all. She is like a feather. I can even feel her ribs!" He said and I smiled.

"See, I'm not fat!" I say sticking my tongue out.

"I didn't say you were," Sips said but I cut him off,

"You were implying it though," I say as he rolls his eyes. We made it to Sipsco as Sips opened the gates. I was tired to move. I was ready to go back down to my cell but instead we were going another way.

"Ummm, since we only have one room, you have to sleep here with us." Sjin says as he put me down. We walk down a hall way and turn right by a door. He opens and I look around. There was one bed and I looked at them. "So uhhhh." But cut off as Sjin covers my mouth. "It's cold at night don't ask why Sips and I sleep together but we stay on our own sides." He says as Sips nodded.

"Where do I sleep then?" I ask as I look around.

"In the middle" Sips said sarcastically, "Let a 13 year old girl sleep in-between 2 full grown men." He said with a smirk.

"Your minds messed up," I say as Sjin laid out some blankets in the corner of the room. "Here," He said as he smiled. "Sips is only joking," He says as I walk to my cozy small area. They turn off the lights and Sips and Sjin go to bed. I heard a kissing sound and I laugh, "What was that?" I ask as Sips answers,

"Shut-up, none of your business!" He yells throwing a pillow at me. "Sjin, are you sure you want her sleeping here?" He asks and Sjin yawns.

"Let her," He says as I then hear him falling asleep. I smile and curl up in my bed.

**Duncan's P.O.V**

I sat on my couch pulling at my hair. _Well shit! The girl disappeared and I heard her yell and then I heard Rythian. _I thought. Who knows what Rythian might be doing to her. Rythian isn't very fond of kids, especially little girls. I stand up and shake it off. I know there is something special about her but I don't know her.

I walk up to my bed and in to my bathroom. I look in the mirror my hair all messed up. I sighed and then I heard something strange.

BOOM, BOOM, BOOM! "DUNCAN OPEN THIS BLOODY DOOR RIGHT NOW YOU ASSWHOLE!" I hear Rythian's voice. A sweat breaks down my face and I pull on my white lab coat. What the hell is he doing here? Is the girl with him? I want that girl back; she had something special about her.

I rush downstairs and open the door and I got punched in the face.

"WHAT THE HELL RYTHIAN!" I scream as he smiled.

"Where's the girl?" He asks sneering.

"I don't have her! What? Did she run off somewhere?" I ask smiling calmly.

"What do you mean you don't have her? What's this note then?" He asks as I grab the note.

"That's not my handwriting you ass, now leave." I shout angrily but he pushes me to the side and looks around the castle. "Fucking machines everywhere," He said complaining as he went searching through the rooms.

"Hey! What are you doing?" I ask as he gives up.

"So you don't have her tied down on a table or putting her in machines?" He asks sneering as he hovers a bit.

"Fuck no! Why the hell would I do that to a 13 year old?" I say even angrier.

"Fine, I believe you," He said and he vanished in purple smoke. I sighed and went to bed. _Where is she now? _I asked myself.

**Nikki's P.O.V**

_*Nikki's Dream*_

I was running. I was running fast trying to get away. He was after me. They both were. I had something they both want. I trip over a rock as I see two figures in the dark smiling. I turn and start to run again. I was slower but I was still running fast. I panted as I saw a cave. I jumped into it landing in water. I digged some stone out and then hid myself in the whole covering it up again. I then hear it being removed as the black figure grabs me.

_*What was happening in reality*_

As Nikki was dreaming she squirmed on the floor her face blue as she was choking in her blanket and she was moaning and throwing herself everywhere.

**Sjins P.O.V**

I wake up to hear someone making noise and moaning. At first I thought Sips was doing it but then it sounded like a girl. I looked over and was shocked. Nikki's blanket was wrapped around her neck, her face blue and she seemed that she was screaming but no sound came out her mouth but moaning and attempts to breath.

I jump out of bed and rush over to her. I untangle her blanket as she starts to get her paler color back I then sit on the floor and grab her holding her close to my chest cradling her. _What was I doing? She's 13! But she is having a nightmare and she's crying_ I thought to myself as I held her tight close to my chest hugging her.

**Nikki's P.O.V**

I could breathe again but I felt something hot and wet against my cheek. I open my eyes to find Sjin's sweaty and hot body against mine. He was calming me down. I think I was way too loud and I must have scared him. I touch his body and feel it's hard, like some type of body armor.

"Oh, your awake, uhhhh," He said a bit red in his face for cradling a 13 year old.

"Yeah and thanks. I had a nightmare" I say as I calm down. He lets go of me and smiles.

"Want to talk about it?" He asks as he sits on his side of their bed.

I sit next to him nodding. I explained to him I was being chased in a type of lava world and two figures were after me. He smiled and nodded. He hugged me and I hugged him back, "I wish I knew my parents. You act just like a dad." I whisper and giggle, "Sips asks like the mean dad," and Sjin laughs a bit.

"Thanks Nikki." He says as he yawns. I get of the bed as he lies back down on his side and Sips was snoring on his. It was Very dark and I got scared but Sjin was sleeping again. I didn't want to wake him up again. I looked in the middle of the bed where a big gap was.

I smiled and crawled in to the gap as I felt warm bodies by both sides, Sjin with no shirt and Sips with a small white shirt.


	3. A dwarf, A spaceman, and A Scientist

*Early in the morning*

I yawn quietly but then feel great amount of pressure on me. I tried to move but I just couldn't. I open my eyes to find Sips sleeping on top of me. _Talking about weight Sips? Look at you! _I thought to myself.

"Sips, get mmmm" I tried to say but he scooted up and his chest was on my face.

"S-Sjin-n-n, w-w-when did you get so tiny" He asks. I bit my lip to keep myself from laughing. I manage to bite him a bit and he laughs. He looks down and sees me and horror was in his face.

"Why are you in the bed?" He asks as he lays back down on his side his face red. He looks and saw Sjin was still sleeping.

"Nightmare," I say gasping since I can finally breathe and he smiles.

"So, all I have to do when you bother me is just lay on top of you, huh?" He asks as my eyes go wide-eyed.

"Lose. Some. Weight!" Was all I could say and he laughs.

"Its muscle not fat," He said as he rolled on top of me again. I gasped and tried to breathe and I started to whine waking up Sjin.

"Huh, w-w-what's g-g-going on?" He asked rubbing his eyes.

"Morning Sjin, nothing much," Sips said smiling as Sjin turned over and saw me trying to push Sips off me. He laughs, "I don't think that's going to help you. He's way stronger than you think." He says getting up to go get dressed.

"Wait, help me!" I say whining, "Get off me you big sack of potatoes!" I scream and Sips laughs even more. "I bet you can even lift a sack of potatoes" He says as he gets off and gets out of bed to get dressed. I sigh, breathing and then head off to wash my clothes.

After I was dry I head down to the kitchen where Sips and Sjin were eating bread. I smile and head towards them.

"Here comes Miss. Weak," Sips teased and I smiled back.

"I can still bite," I say in my defense and Sjin joins in.

"But you're easy to take on. One blow and you would be done." Sjin says and I sit down mad.

"No fair! I'm only 13 and you guys are 2 fully grown men! Of course I can't fight you!" I say and they looked at each other.

"We are the easiest here! If you can't take us on, then everyone can really hurt you," Sjin says seriously while Sips nods. "Yeah, like really easy to take you on," He says.

"Fine, I can fight you." I say as I puff out my cheeks standing and they laugh. Sips stands up in front of me, I didn't see Sjin standing up but he was standing behind me and he gave me a shove towards Sips who shoved me back to Sjin.

"H-h-hey!" I stutter as they push me back and forth. I was about to fall when Sjin catches me and picks me up bridal style.

We laugh a bit then fall silent when we hear voices outside.

"Lewis, do you think they are home?" A really deep voice says and then another voice replies.

"Nah, I bet there just having a vacation. Let's just steal some of their things and leave." The other voice named Lewis says.

Sjin and Sips raise their eyebrows.

"They are on it again," Sips says then he looks at me and smiles.

"Sjin and I are going to hide okay? Then I'll give you a diamond sword and you jump scare them when they reach the basement and protect it then will come. We have to get ready okay?" Sips said quickly as he gives me the sword. They rush upstairs and I head down as soon as the front door creaked open.

"Told you so, Simon!" Lewis said as the other voice Simon laughs.

"Those bogers are lazy!" Simon said.

I rush downstairs quietly and hide behind a chest at the back till they come closer and then I'll say hi. I nodded to myself as I saw the perfect chest to hide in. I heard footsteps as they come closer. They turn on the light and as soon as they made it to the back I jumped out pointing the sword at them.

"Whoa there little babby! That sword can hurt someone!" Simon, an orange haired dwarf said raising his hands a little.

"Simon! She's not a babby! Listen here kid! Give me the sword or we will have to battle!" He says also pulling out a diamond sword. _Shit!_ Where are Sips and Sjin!

"F-f-f-fine!" I say in a scratchy voice and Simons eyes grew big.

"Lewis! She's tiny compared to you! You'll hurt her!" He said and Lewis sighed.

I puffed my cheeks as I swing my blade at him but he easily blocks it.

"That looks heavy there," Lewis taunts.

"Shut-up you big dumb-dumb," I shout at him and he smiles.

"So, Sips and Sjin adopted a weak babby," He taunts as he blocks my jab.

I kept trying to hit him and he easily blocks it. Simon just stood there watching as Lewis seemed amused by me. I was annoyed. Suddenly he finally made his first move but he hit my sword out my hand as Simon grabs it. I looked at him in fear.

"So, now what?" He asks as he comes closer.

"Lewis, don't scare her," Simon says angrily that his friend was now being an idiot.

Lewis kept coming closer and he grabbed me holding my back against his chest. He had his sword to my neck.

"Don't move!" He shouted as Sips and Sjin finally made it down.

"Hey, come on Lewis. Don't hurt her." Sjin said.

"I told her to do it. It's not her fault Lewis." Sips said.

Lewis smiled, "Well, here's a deal. I take her and we leave you and your company alone." He said holding the sword closer to my neck as I start to squirm.

"Don't move little one, or it might hurt." He said smiling as Sjin glared at him.

"Put my kid down!" He shouts and everyone stared at him. Everyone was surprised, even me.

"You mean, she's yours?" Lewis asks sneering.

"Yes, no, I mean not really mine but yes," He stutters and Sips rolls his eyes.

"Just leave the kid alone," Sips said.

"Okay, you know what," Lewis said pushing me to Simon who then gripped on to me. "We will battle and first to give up loses." Lewis says grinning.

Sips smiled too. "Fine let's do it then" And they started to battle.

I try to escape the dwarf with his tight grip but he held on tighter pulling me to the floor.

"Just hold still okay?" Simon says as he watches the fight.

I hear a thud and look to see Sips bleeding on the floor.

"Sips!" I scream as Simon lets go and I rush over. Sips' arm was bleeding and he was knocked out. I turn to them.

"You basterds," I say as I charge at Lewis who let me and he picked me up and held me under his arm since he was such a tall man. Sjin was over Sips' body taking care of him.

"Give Nikki back," He said weakly. "Don't hurt her!" He whines but Lewis smiled.

"So, this is Nikki." He laughs. "I have a special place for you," He says as he covers my mouth and nose and I get knocked out.

I wake up tired and sad. I see nothing but darkness, and my body is numb. I blink and I still see darkness. I feel dizzy as I feel ropes on my legs are bound together and I was hanging upside down. I try moving my hands but they are tied behind my back. I try to scream but something is tied around my mouth preventing me from doing that.

I try to wriggle my way out but it wasn't any use. I then hear a laugh which made me still.

"So, you finally wake up? Your looked so peaceful," A voice I knew as Lewis comes towards me. I start to scream but it was silent and he laughs again. "What? Your sassy mouth can't talk?" He asks as his face was now to my mine. I glare at him as he pinches my cheek.

He slides down the cloth from my mouth.

"Let me go you asswhole! What the hell did I do to you?! You were the one trying to steal from Sips and Sjin! Where are Sips and Sjin?" I start to yell which makes him laugh.

"There, that's the sassy mouth." He says grinning. He takes out my hair from my jacket that I keep tucked in and lets it fall.

"Don't touch me!" I say but he slaps me hard on my cheek. I feel the burning as I look back again.

"You need to learn to shut your mouth. I mean honestly! You are the weakest one here but yet you talk. I tie you up, you still talk." He says but then smiles, "That's what I like about you though. Even though you're weak physically, you're still strong" He says thinking.

"Lewis? Are you down here?" I hear a voice that seemed familiar. I hear footsteps and I see the dirty blonde scientist. He smiles at me. "I guess Lewis got you, huh?" He says smiling as Lewis steps aside. He lifts his hand and I was ready to be slapped but then I feel leather gloves stroking my cheek.

"Lots of people are after you. Sips and Sjin caught you first though right? You couldn't even fight them off. You are fragile," He says and I begin to feel hot in anger.

"Shut up! Shut up! You guys are monsters! You all are freaks!" I shout and I suddenly feel a big pain as he grabs my hair and he pulls me close.

"A freak? A monster? You will pay for saying those words sassy mouth." Duncan says as he motions Lewis to come over. I start to cry and Duncan smiles.

"Crying already? You are more than weak then," He says as he gave me another slap. I felt my cheek going numb and I started to yell as he punches me in the stomach.

He takes a knife and unties my feet. Before I could fall Duncan catches me bridal style hugging me close to him. I start to squirm. I didn't want to be near him.

"Let me go! Let me go! I can hurt!" I say and Duncan and Lewis laugh.

"Put the cloth back on Lewis. I know she won't shut-up. Lewis nods and ties the cloth back around my mouth. He then throws me to the floor and kicks me as I curl up in pain.

"Let's bring her back to Sips and Sjin. We can deal with her later when everything's ready" Duncan says smiling as he sees the fear in my eyes.

**Sjins P.O.V**

I had no idea what they were doing to Nikki. I didn't even know where she was. I carried Sips back upstairs to deal with his arm. I gave him some food and some potions. After he woke up he looked at me tears in his eyes.

"Where's Nikki?" He asks and I frown feeling guilty.

"I don't know. They took her. I couldn't do anything." I say sadly looking down.

"I've never seen Lewis act like that towards anybody. Nikki never met him, or has she?" Sips asks worrying about Nikki. I hugged Sips as he felt pain.

"Do you want me to look for her?" I ask and Sips shakes his head.

"We can't do anything now. If Duncan has her, we know it's…it's…" Sips tried to say but I finished it for him.

"Over." I say as I say crying.

I sigh as I stand up. "Now what?"

**Nikki's P.O.V**

I snuggle close to Duncan as he carry's me through the cold factory.

"What you like me now?" Duncan asks as I snuggle closer to him. He removes the cloth from my mouth.

"No, I'm just cold." Which was partly true. His lab coat was really warm from his body heat.

He carried me bridal style as we walked through the factory.

"Hmmm…" Was all he said. I try moving my hands but he kept them bound together.

"Can you _please _untie my hands? They hurt." I ask as he looks at me.

"Nah, it's easier to control you when your hands are tied up behind you." He said as we left the factory. We walk to a near-by tree and he props me up. He gabs a small knife and cuts my cheek.

"Owww," I whined and he smiled and shrugged. He then pulled out a mask that covers eyes.

"Wait, what are you doing?" I ask as he puts it on.

"Just in case kind of thing," he replies as I couldn't see anymore with that mask on. I then feel my lips being touched by his gloves. I hear him sigh and the he covers my mouth again with the cloth.

"Hold on, I'm going to fly." He says as he grabs me. I rest my head on his chest and smile. There was something about him, he's not fully evil. I feel us going down after about 30 minutes of cold air. He starts walking silently. I feel him kissing my head and then he puts me down. He bangs hard on a door and takes off.

I try to wriggle my hands free, but the rope was too tight. I felt the blood on my cheek run down my neck. I then heard shuffling at the door.

The door opens; "H-h-hello?" said a voice. I smiled knowing it was Sjin. I started to make noise by talking and I heard a gasp. "Nikki! Oh my god, are you okay?" He asks as he picks me up.

**Sjin's P.O.V**

I was upstairs when I heard big loud banging on the door.

"Well, you big dum-dum, answer it." Sips said smiling nervously. I nodded and headed downstairs. I heard mumbling but kept going. I opened the door and saw no one. People are probably pranking us again. I hear mumbling again but from my feet. I look down and I saw Nikki. Her hands were bound together behind her back, her eyes were covered and her moth was covered. I picked her up to notice she was bleeding badly.

I rush upstairs and Sips stared wide-eyed. "What the hell…" was all he said as we take her blindfolds off and her mouth coverings.

"Oh my god Nikki,' Sips said as he saw my cheek bruised and bleeding.

Nikki tried to smile but I guess it was painful for her. I hugged her relived. I got out a knife and cut the ropes.

"Who?"Sips and I ask but she shakes her head.

"Doesn't matter," Nikki said and she smiles a little.

I sigh and then smile, "We could go and get those mothertruckers!" I shout wailing my sword in the air. Sips laughed, "What? So you can get beat up you big dumb-dumb?"

I shrugged and I looked outside the window the sun going down. Sips followed my gaze and he smiled. "Finally! Sun's down, let's sleep!

**Nikki's P.O.V**

I smiled finally getting to move my arms and to talk and to see. I turn to Sips to see he cried. Well, both of their eyes were a bit puffy. I laugh, "Awwww, did you guys miss you?" as Sips turned to me he stared at me.

"Yup, she's okay. We have Miss. Sassy Mouth back," He said smiling and I only stuck out my tounge.

"Physically strong? No, but mentally yes." I say smiling and Sjin yawned as he went to go get dressed. I turn to look at him for no reason but I feel someone cover my eyes.

"Why the hell are you looking?" Sips asked as I felt him grinning behind my back.

"I don't think like that, sorry," I say as he finally lets go. Sjin was wearing pajama pants and that was it. He crawled onto his side of his bed and laid down.

"Don't look, I'm getting changed." Sips said as I heared shuffling from behind me.

"As if," I say as I felt a smack in the back of head and the Sips and Sjin laughing.

"Haha, funny," I mumble as Sips takes his side of the bed.

"I'm going to change in the _bathroom_." I say putting emphases on the word bathroom as Sips only smiled.

I walk down stairs and I head for the bathroom. I open it to see there was a small window but I shrugged. I started to get undressed almost naked when I felt someone starring at me from the window.


	4. A Morning With Sips And Sjin

**Rythian's P.O.V**

I was walking down the hallway and back from my tower. _Why was I so bothered by the girl?_ I only sighed as I looked out the window and saw the sun go down. I smiled under my mask. I could go look for her but not take her. There. That's a plan. Just go look for her, but don't take her.

I walked to the entrance of the castle when I heard Zoey's voice, "Where are you going at this time?" She asked as I stood still not facing her.

"Out. I have business to do." I answer as I stood still, my back straight.

"Wait, are you still going to with the war?" She asked angrily and I sighed.

"No Zoey, something different, now go back to bed." I tell her as she stomped back upstairs and I fly out. So she isn't at Duncan's. She couldn't be with Nisley, or Hannah, they are too far away. How about Simon and Lewis? No, they wouldn't hurt a kid, or would they?

Then I face palmed myself. Of course, Sips and Sjin! They were the ones to find her first. I head over to the dirt factory and I sneered. "Science. Damn I hate it so much."

I heard a door open and I fly to the nearest window and sat in a tree watching the window. I looked in to see her. The girl was at Sips and Sjin's. Interesting. I move a bit closer and I realized she was getting undressed. I couldn't help but stare. She was almost completely naked. She only had a bra on girl boxers on. She suddently turned around and screamed. I flew out the tree.

I kept hitting my head. What's wrong with me? Watching a girl get undressed. Oh well, at least I know where she is. I fly back to my tower making sure no one was looking.

**Nikki's P.O.V**

I turned to see purple eyes staring at me. I got nervous and screamed very loudly, a heart chilling scream as if someone was stabbing me over and over again. I heard feet hitting the floor hard as they were running. The door flew open. Sjin ran in first, then Sips. I automatically ran up to Sjin and hugged him.

His face turned red but Sips was angry, "What the hell's wrong with you? Why the hell did you scream? We were fucking panicking!" He screamed at me and I started to cry.

"S-s-someone was watching me get undressed. He starred at me!" I say and Sjin was now angry.

"Who?" Sjin asked and I forgot the guys name but I described him, "He had purple eyes, a mask over his mouth and nose and he had a purple cape." I say and Sjin looked at Sips.

"We can't do anything! Rythian will kill us!" He said as he walked away mumbling swears under his breathed.

I hugged Sjin tightly and he looked down and mumbled, "You're naked," and when he said it he turned red and I let go.

"Sorry, but least I'm not completely naked." I say as I got dressed all the way. I then run to follow Sjin upstairs. Sips was lying on his side and Sjin was sitting on the bed on his side. I yawned which made him look at me.

"Tired?" He grinned as he lay down.

"Yup, very," I say as I jumped into to their bed and lay down in the middle and Sjin smiled.

"You get crushed, it's not our fault and I just rolled my eyes as I turned my back to him facing the already snoring Sips.

*A while later*

I wake up from my nightmare and I feel someone's arms wrapped around me. I look in front of me to see Sjin's back at me so it means Sips was hugging me.

"Great," I mumble as his grip gets tighter around me. I sigh as I shake Sjin a bit.

"Mmmm..w-w-what…" He mumbles and I whisper to him,

"Help," I say in a squeaky voice and he turns his head towards me.

"Told you. Anyways it's like 4 in the morning, deal with it." He said harshly as he turns around. I sigh and try to sleep in the uncomfortable position.

*2 hours later*

I wake up again feeling annoyed. I was hot, like very hot and I was squished. I open my eyes to see I was in the middle of Sjin and Sips who were hugging each other each other and I was caught in the middle.

I tried moving which was a mistake since now they were hugging each other tightly and now my face was pressed up against Sjin's chest, and Sips' chest was against my back, feeling his sweat. My arms were hugging myself as I mumble.

"It would be kindly appreciated that I am allowed to breathe." I say and I hear Sips give a small chuckle.

"Well, you decided to be here, you big dumb-dumb," He said giving a light kiss on my head and I sighed when Sjin woke up and laughed as he looked at Sips. Things went quiet and I started to worry.

"Wait, what are you guys thinking?" I ask as they smiled at each other. Sjin counted, "One, Two, Three," He said as then I felt being squished really hard as Sips and Sjin hugged each other tightly as I was in the middle. I smiled and knew it was wrong but I did it.

I bit Sjins nipple as he screamed and fell out the bed and Sips fell out the bed shocked by the sudden scream and I laughed. "ROOM!" I shouted as I sprawled out on the bed. Sjin stood up holding his nipple slightly angry and Sips stood up looking at me as I smiled.

"So is that how you're going to play at 6:00 AM IN THE MORNING!" Sips yelled as he winked at Sjin. I stared at him and I screamed, "Wait, what are you doing?" I ask as Sips grabbed my wrists. He then pulled me out the bed still holding my arms and then Sjin came around and picked up my feet as we were heading downstairs.

"H-h-hey, come on! It was only a joke" I say weakly trying to think what they were doing. We headed outside as I shivered at the cold morning. I was only wearing a tank top and some shorts. We were heading towards a lake and I started to panic, "N-n-no that would be cold please" I say whining as they smiled.

"Say sorry," Sips said smiling at me which made me smile back.

"Okay, sorry," I say and then I felt myself being swinged and launched in the air. I splashed in the cold water as I swimed back to the shore.

Sjin and Sips laughed and I glared at them, "Forgiven," Sips said as he gave me a towel.

"Damn that water's cold," I say as I shivered as we all walked back inside.

"I would love coffee right now," I said as we headed into the kitchen.

Sjin stared at me, "Aren't you a bit young for coffee?" He asks and I shrugged.

"Does it matter, you big dumb-dumb," I ask and I feel myself being smacked in the back of the head.

"Only I get to say that to Sjin, you big dumb-dumb," Sips said sitting down. I roll my eyes and stretch.

"I'm not hungry actually, I'm going to get dressed." I say but then Sjin grabs my arm, "Dress somewhere with no windows," He said as he sits down and I nod. I head down to the room I was kept in before.

I changed there and looked at the room I was in a long time ago. I remembered when we got off on the wrong foot. I smiled as I headed back upstairs.

"I'm going to take a walk," I say as I grabbed a back pack and I pulled my hoodie over my head.

"Ummm, take this though," Sjin said giving me a bow and some arrows.

"Yeah and the diamond sword." Sips said as he looked at me. "Be careful, we don't want to keep tracing you down. It gets tiring you know." He said standing up.

"Oh, and be back at least by noon, and make sure no creepers are around you. Be careful for anybody…" Sjin kept rambling on and I sighed.

"Yahda Yhada dah" I say mocking him. "By the time your finished, I won't even be able to step a foot outside," I say joking and Sjin smiled.

"You mother trucker." He said as he heads upstairs.

I smile. I head outside ignoring the loud sounds from the machines. It's a surprise they still let me go outside after what happened. I headed to some woods area and walked along there. I felt someone watching me as I kept walking faster.

I climbed up a tree getting my bow out.


	5. A Bit Of Love, A bit Of Like

I see a really blonde man come up. I bring back my arrow and aim at him. I let go and it nearly hit him.

"Whoa!" He yelled as he gets his sword out and looks at me.

"Wait…who are you?" He asks as I jump down from the tree and he burst out laughing, "You're so tiny!" He laughs and I gave him a glare, "So!" I say and he stops.

"Sorry. Anyways where are your parents?" He asks and I shrug.

"I don't know." I say and he looks at me confused.

"Who keeps care of you then?" He asks and I smile.

"Sips and Sjin do." I say and then he raised he sword, I quickly grab my sword blocking him.

"What the hell?" I shout and he stops.

"Sips and Sjin are idiots and they bully me and Toby" He said and I frown.

"It's not my fault I landed with them! I was lying on a plain of grass and they kidnapped me!" I yell and he puts his sword down.

"Oh, ummm…sorry," He mumbled and he smiled.

"So what's your name then?" He asks and I smile back.

"Nikki, and I forgive you. And what's yours?" I say and he grins.

"Martyn. So wanna come with me?" He asks and I shrug.

"Why not but I have to be home by noon," I say and he nods.

"Okay," and he walks to a nearby camp.

"I look at the place with trees around and all kinds of things.

"Toby, look who I found!" Martyn shouts as a dark haired boy who seemed around 16 comes out.

"Hi Martyn… ummm…hi there," Toby said rubbing he's neck and I blushed. I looked away a bit and smiled.

"H-h-hi my name's N-n-nikki," I say stuttering.

Martyn smiled and nudged Toby who gave Martyn a punch in the arm.

"Soooo, what do you guys do around here," I ask breaking the silence and Toby smiled, "Oh, not much. Planting trees and loving the woods," He said as my face goes a bit red as he grabs my hand.

"Here let me show you," He said as Martyn rolls his eyes.

"Don't get to friendly Toby, Sips and Sjin are going to be behind your arse," Martyn joked and Toby went red, "Shut-up Martyn." He yelled as he dragged me away from Martyn.

"Wanna plant a sapling?" He asks and I nod smiling.

"So how old are you, Toby?" I ask and he smiles as we sit in the dirt.

"16, you?"

"I'm 13 but in 2 days I'm turning 14," I say smiling happy I wasn't to far behind from Toby.

He smiled and we both went planting saplings the whole day and we were tired out as we came back to their camp.

As we were walking we suddenly heard a soft hiss and that's when Toby grabbed me as he ran away from a explosion. As the explosion went off he dropped me and landed on top of me.

"Oh umm… damn creepers" He said as we awkwardly stared at each other.

I laughed as he stood up and helped me up.

"Thanks," I say making him go a bit red too.

Toby smiled as I hugged him and he hugged me back. Martyn came running and saw Toby hug me.

"Ummm. Toby?" Martyn says as Toby lets go of me quickly and nods,

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Nikki needs to go home. She said she had to be home at noon and its past noon now." Martyn says as I gasp looking in the sky seeing it's dark.

"Shit!" I say hitting myself in the head.

"I could walk you home, you know?" Toby said smiling as I nod. I grabbed my things and Toby followed me as we avoided skeletons and zombies. As we got to Sipsco Gate I turned around and smiled.

"Thank you Toby," I say standing on my tipy toes giving him a peck on the check as he glowed red.

"No problem," He says as I turned around and headed in to the house where I knew I was in trouble.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU? SJIN AND I WERE LOOKING FOR YOU! WE SAID BE BACK AT NOON," Sips yelled as I closed the door behind me.

"I'M SORRY I'M LATE _FATHER! _I WAS BUSY AND DIDN'T KNOW HOW MUCH TIME PASSED!" I yelled back. I looked at Sjin as he was sitting on the table looking at me as Sips yelled at me more.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING THEN?" he yelled as I put my things away.

"None of your god damn business." I say as he pushed me to the wall.

"Where the hell were you?" He asked and I glare at him.

"Fine! I was in the woods with a boy!" I screamed and Sips looked at me his eyes widened.

"What did you say? What boy?" He asks as he walks closer.

"I was with a boy in the woods, so what? I didn't do anything wrong. We were just planting saplings. His name was Toby." I said as Sjin's head popped up and Sips looked at me now even angrier. He was pissed off.

"Toby? What the hell are you doing with him?" He asked and I smiled.

"So what? I kissed him!" I yelled which was the bad thing to do. I covered my mouth as it spilled out and Sjin slammed his fists on the table.

"HE'S 3 YEARS OLDER THAN YOU AND HE'S AN IDIOT! WHAT THE HELLS WRONG WITH YOU?" Sjin yells joining in as Sips looked at me.

"YOU FUCKING KISSED HIM? Go upstairs in the room and don't come out!" He yelled as I ran upstairs crying as I slammed the door behind me. I looked out the window and smiled.

**Sjin's P.O.V**

I watched as she ran upstairs with no objections and cried. I looked at Sips who was steaming and his face was red.

"Do you think we…" I started but Sips held up a finger.

"No. We didn't go too far or hard on her. She gets another chance though. If I find that god damn mother trucker near her, he's going to get it!" He said as he sits down and put his head on the table.

"Well, I mean at least Toby didn't hurt her. I'm surprised Martyn even let her in their camp" I said knowing anything having to do with us, Martyn destroys.

"Well, I know Martyn wouldn't hurt a kid but Martyn would have at least chased her away." Sips said getting up. "Let's go talk to her." He said and I nodded. I know Nikki's stubborn but we could try. I stood up and head upstairs. I open the door and Sips screams.

The window was wide open and there was a note. I picked it up and read it.

"I am going to take a swim. Don't follow me. I am truly sorry and I promise I won't see him again. I'm taking a bath but I was too afraid to go back downstairs. I'll be back"

"Sips it okay, look. She's only taking a bath," I say and he calms down.

"Okay, let's just get dressed." He said as I nod.


	6. Sips and Sjin Want Revenge

**Nikki's P.O.V**

I run off smiling. I know they were just protecting me but that doesn't matter. I lied to them. I sighed as I slowed down as I got to the forest. I walked in remembering where the base was. I liked Toby, what is wrong with that. So, Sips and Sjin may hate them but I like Toby.

I saw a campfire and began to lighten my footsteps as I heard their conversation.

"What do you mean I like her?" I heard Toby's soft voice.

"Well you kept blushing," Martyn laughed.

"She was blushing more than me,"

"And you like her,"

"She likes me!" Toby said weakly as my face turned red.

"See, your face is red and your voice went soft!"

I smiled as I took out my bow and arrow and aimed for their fireplace. I let go making the arrow fly into the fireplace and burn up. They both jumped as I came walking from behind them.

"Hiya" I say smiling as Martyn clutched his heart.

"Damn, a bit of a not so scary intro next time please!" Martyn said as he sat back up and I laughed.

"Wait, Nikki, why are you back?" Toby asked and I frown.

"They got mad I was here and a fight broke out, so I snuck out." I say as they laughed.

"So, how long are you staying? We only have two beds," Martyn asked and I smiled.

"Not long. They would be pissed off even more. I already lied to them, which will make it worse. I'm just hanging around," I say smiling and they nodded.

"Yeah, especially Sips," Toby said as I sat next to him.

"Could I come back tomorrow?" I ask and they nod.

"Sure. We wouldn't mind. I mean from coming from Sips and Sjin, you are extremely nice." Martyn said as I smiled. A strong cold when came as I shivered. Toby noticed and scooted over to me.

"Here, lemme help you," He said as he put an arm around me holding me close to him.

"Thanks," I say blushing as I look down. I saw Martyn winking at him as Toby rolled his eyes.

We all stayed around the camp site for about 2 more hours. I sighed as I realized I had to go. I stood up and smiled.

"Nikki, wait." Toby stood up and I smiled,

"Yeah?"

He smiled as he hugged me. I smelled his nature like smell as I smiled.

He then looked down cupping my face in his hands and kissed me. Martyn stayed quiet smiling and holding his breath, trying not to laugh. I kissed him back hugging him.

**Rythian's P.O.V**

I saw her jumping out her window as I followed her. I sighed. What could she be doing now? I followed her into the forest quietly as she headed toward a campsite. I knew this was Martyn and Toby's campsite. I didn't really mind them since they haven't ever do anything.

I hid among a tree watching her. She had good aim with a bow, she wasn't completely useless. I sat for 2 hours patently as I watched them talk about things that don't matter. She finally stood up and my attention sparked again.

I watched as Toby got up and I nearly raged as he kissed her. I didn't move though for the sake of my life. As they broke apart she was smiling, her cheeks red. She then skipped off as Toby sat down and Martyn laughed, "Well mate, that was fun for ya" He said as he dodge a punch from Toby.

I flied following her smiling. She was exactly where I wanted her.

**Nikki's P.O.V**

I smiled as I skipped off. My cheeks burned as I slowed down. I look at a huge tree beside me when I heard a bit of chuckling and I looked behind me to see his purple eyes staring at mine. He walked closer as I backed up hitting the tree with my back. He comes close putting his hands up on the tree so I couldn't escape.

I was looking at him and I knew he was smiling, even though his mask was covering it.

"So, did you have fun then?" He asks as I smile his breath. His breath was warm and sweet.

"Why does that matter to you? Is it because you're a stalker and pervert who watches girls get undressed?" I ask sneering as his eyes widen.

I feel one of his arms let go of the tree as he punches where my head was making a whole.

"What the hell did you just call me?" He asked whispering looking down. I smile and laugh a bit.

"A stalker and a pervert. It's what you are right?" I ask as he then grabs my neck and holds me up as I struggle.

He looks at me with cold eyes as I choke. He then throws me across from him. I land on my stomach as I try to breathe again. He walks over not having enough. I saw his eyes and I knew he was enjoying this.

I glare at him as he grabs my hair as he crouches down staring at my eyes.

"I am much older than you. Much older. I am stronger in every way. I am not a pervert. It was at a bad time. I am not a stalker. I was only trying see if you were okay." He says intensely as his warm breath covers my face. His grip tightens and I whimper in pain.

"I can hurt you, even kill you if I wanted too. You need to learn to keep your mouth shut around me. You caused yourself trouble this time." He said as he drags me back to the tree by my hair as I let out gasps of pain. He pulls me up and slams me against the tree as I let out a moan of pain.

I see his mask move and I knew he was smiling. "Since you say I'm a pervert, this wouldn't affect me then, right?" He asks as he grabs my wrists and holds them tight above me. He then leans in as he kisses me with his mask on.

He then pulls away swearing under his breath and next thing I know there was purple smoke and then he was gone. My arms fly down as I slump to the ground. _What the hell? Rythian kissed me! He is much older than me but he kissed me. For some reason, I have a feeling it's not the end of it. _ I thought to myself as I stand back up and I ran back home realizing I am in deep shit trouble now.

**Sips P.O.V**

**(That's right. I'm finally doing Sips)**

I lay in my bed wondering how long a bath needs. I swing my legs over standing up as I pull on my clothes. I know something's not right. I walk downstairs Sjin right behind me. I was pissed off. I think she lied to us.

"Sjin, why do I have a sudden feeling she isn't taking a bath?" I ask him mad. I mean who the hell does she think she is? I let her sleep in _my_ house_, my_ bed, and eat _my_ food! And she treats us this way?

"I- I- I don't know Sips," Sjin replies. I look at him as he starts to worry. I know Nikki meant the world to him. Even though Nikki might not see it, Sjin loved her like his own daughter. I sighed, only knowing that I felt the same way.

We both stop at the kitchen as we see her running back I pushed Sjin to the wall.

"Don't make a sound. Does the spare bedroom have windows?" I ask and he shakes his head and I smiled. I know this will hurt Nikki but it's for her best. I smiled, "Well, let's see what this mother trucker has done know." I say as we wait for her. I turn off all the light as we wait for her to show up.

**Nikki's P.O.V**

I smiled as I saw all the lights off. Good, at least we can save the trouble for later. I walk silently to the door and smiled. I open it quietly and close it. It was pitch-black and I sighed.

"Damn, I wish I wasn't afraid of the dark that much," I whisper to myself when something grabs my arm I went still in fear. The lights flick on as Sjin was leaning on the wall his legs crossed and Sips had his hand gripped on my arm.

"So, where did you go?" He asked and I smiled.

"I was taking a bath; I left you a note…" I said but he looked at me like he knew I was lying.

"You're not even wet, and that was too long for a bath," He said as Sjin pulled out a chair and they pushed me, forcing me to sit down. I look up as their shadows covered me.

"So, what really happened then?" Sjin asked me as I looked down.

"It doesn't matter; at least I'm home and nothing….happened." I was slow on the last word because I knew a lot had happened.

"Oh really, tell us what happened. We are going to stay like this until we know what happened." Sips said smiling as I gave a sigh.

"You act like my parents when you're not! I just went out okay! I'm turning 14 in two days anyways! All I have been doing is living like this, when I'm really supposed to be looking from where I really am from!" I say shouting which pissed off Sips.

"JUST TELL US WHERE YOU'VE BEEN, GOD DAMN IT!" Sips yelled as Sjin walked away upstairs and I felt guilty when he comes back with ropes and he ties my hands to the chair.

"Just tell us okay?" He said in a shooting voice and I nodded.

"I-I-I went back to Toby and we…kind of…made out in a way." I say leaving out what happened after that.

"Wait, he just let you?" Sips asked and I felt his anger in his voice.

"No…well…in a way," I say as Sjin unties my hands. Sips sighed and grabbed my arms.

"This is for your own good." He said as he dragged me in a room with no windows, well it had one whole with iron bars.

"N-n-n-no! Please don't hurt him!" I yell as he throws me in. I was ready to jump on him but Sjin grabbed me.

"Sjin, we are going to have a nice vist aren't we?" Sips asked smiling and Sjin smiled.

"Why yes, we are," As they closed and locked the door. I stood up and banged on the door crying screaming, "DON'T HURT HIM! PLEASE DON'T!" But they didn't care. I hear someone behind me chuckle as I fall to the floor.

"Shut-up, Rythian" I say as I cried making a small puddle.

"He's a lot older than you, I think for once they are doing the right thing." He said as I jump and walked over to him.

"Shut the hell up, no one asked for your comments!" I say through my tears as he looked at me, smiling.

"No one asked you to make such a hissy-fit," He replies and I got pissed throwing myself at him only to be knocked down.

"Now, what did I tell you? I am stronger than you, but you are useful with a bow now, aren't ya?" he asked as he gave me a bow. I grabbed it and aimed it at him giving him my angry eyes. He smiled as he lifts his arm and made fire.

"Bring it," He said. I sighed and dropped my bow.

"Please, just please help me. I will do anything!" I begged as I dropped to the floor giving up. He looked down and his eyes narrowed with happiness. He grabbed me by the arm and pinned me to the wall.

"Anything?" He hissed and I breathed heavily, nodding in loss of words. He then leans kissing me as I try to push him away, but it wasn't any use. He pulled back and snapped his fingers. The door unlocked and I sighed.

"I need to get their fast, could you…fly me?" I ask and he nods looking at me. I follow him as silently makes his way to the front door stepping outside.

"Ready?" He whispers in my ear as he hovers over me grabbing my waist tight. I sigh and nod and I was being pulled into the air and the hugged closely. We quickly fly over as I see they are about to battle.

"Drop me in the middle and I'll let you do what you want," I say as he nods dropping me.

I fly down fast and land on my feet crouched down in the middle of them. They all stared and I stood up. A sword on my back and my bow equipped.

"Sips, Sjin, please" I begged standing in front of Martyn and Toby.

"How did you get out?" Sips asked narrowing his eyes at me.

"I pick locked it," I quickly lied and he rolls his eyes.

Sjin laughed, "You really are stubborn then, huh" He said but Sips punched him.

"Focus! Now, Nikki. Move out the way! You can easily get hurt." He said and I smirked.

"What, I have been doing some training you know? On my own." I say as I walked over to Toby. I gave him a peck on the cheek making Sips scream.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" and I sigh.

"Why can't you just leave me alone? You guys have been way over protective of me!" I say and they lowered their weapons as someone came flying over. He had a brown cloak on and all kinds of fancy things.


	7. Ridgedog the God

"Well, well, well. What have we here? Sips and Sjin actually fighting about someone? Toby embarrassed? Martyn liking someone from Sips and Sjin?" He said as he flies over to me. "And a girl who mysteriously shows up?" He said smiling as he smiled at me.

I arm my bow pointing an arrow at him and he clicked his tongue.

"What are you doing?" Sips hissed at me and I noticed everyone dropped their weapons and looked at the ground. I lowered my bow but then I shot it back up after the guy took a step.

"My dear, I wouldn't do that," He said smiling and I grinned back.

"And why not, you show-off?" I ask and he chuckles.

"I'm god around this place, that's why. I could kill you in a instant. Oh and my name's Ridge dog, sweetie." He said as he comes closer. I let go of the arrow shooting it towards him but he catches it. He breaks it in half and grabs my arm.

"I told you not to, didn't I?" He hissed in my ear as he grabs my bow and throws it in the fire.

"Let go," I say as I hit his hand but it wasn't any use as he pushes me to the ground. He smiles and looks down at me.

"I control this place around here. Everyone does what I want. Now usually, I would have fought you but you're just a mere girl. You can't really do anything. I'll let you go for now. You are pretty amusing to watch…" He said as he turns invisible. I look around as I feel pushes from all around me.

"Stop!" I say and I feel something grab me by the stomach as I was given a hug and I felt it go away. I sigh as I drop to my knees and see that he left a cut on my side from a knife that was bleeding. I started to feel dizzy and someone scream my name and I blacked out.

*Two Days Later*

I moan as I feel pain going through me. I open my eyes to see I was in a shack looking thing with many beds. I saw Sips and Sjin slumped on the floor sleeping. I saw Lewis and Honeydew sleeping down the hall. I saw Duncan sleeping and then I looked right to see Martyn and Toby also sleeping. I smile weakly and slowly, but silently sit up. I gasp at the pain from my side. I look at my side to notice there were big bandages wrapped around my sides where the cut was.

I touched it and winced. I stood, shaking in pain when a woman come through the door and gasped.

"Oh my god! Your alive!" She shouts waking everyone up. I take a step towards her but fall on my knees holding my side in pain. Toby getting up quickly headed towards me but Sips stopped him grabbing his arm and pulling him back. Sips then walks over to me picking me up and smiled placing me in the bed.

"Hi, I'm Hannah. I don't think your quiet ready to walk yet." She said walking over to me. Everyone smiled at me and I smiled back.

"I guess Ridge likes me then, huh?" I say joking giving them a smile. They all laughed and Hannah sighed.

"You were out for two days. We thought you were dead. Ridge left quiet a cut there. It's deep, but it will get better." She said and Duncan nodded.

"Yeah, and were sorry for all the things that happened to you. I also took some of your DNA to find out where you came from," He sighed looking at me sadly, "It didn't work for some reason,"

I smiled, "That's okay. I mean why would I want to go back? I have a feeling my parents don't want me, so they didn't look for me." I say and they shrugged.

"I am happy to be here actually," I say when the door banged open and Ridge came in and everyone scurried out his way. I tried to move but I held still because of the pain.

"Glad to hear that," Ridge said smiling as he looked at me. I sighed and looked at his eyes. "But, before you live anywhere on my land, you have to prove yourself," He said smiling even wider. I roll my eyes and cut him off.

"Fine! What do you want now?" I asked and he clicked his tongue. "A fight, that's it really for the physical part," He said smiling and I rolled my eyes.

"With who…" I said so calmly which shocked him a bit.

"Me." He said and everyone gasped but me.

"You know what? Okay, I'll fight. But first could you heal me?" I asked and he nodded walking towards me smiling. He gave me a potion and I removed the bandages.

"Outside." Was all he said and he went flying outside while everyone gave me a sorry look.

"I'll be fine," I whispered and walked outside. He gave me a diamond sword and I held my breath and then huffed.

"Ready?" He asked and I nodded. He landed on the ground and pulled out his sword.

"Yup, whenever," Was all I could say when he run to me. I rolled sideways dodging it and turned around holding the sword in front of me. Where did I learn that? Doesn't matter. The next moment latter all any one could hear was blocking from swords and I jumped back throwing my sword in his arm. He smiled taking it out.

"You seem fine," he said as no blood dripped out.

"You son of a," was all I said because I knew he was like some God thing that didn't die.

"So, where would you like to live?" He asked and I sighed.

"I was wondering if I could live with them all. You know, make a schedule on what day I'm going to who? It would be fun," I asked and Ridge smiled.

"Sure thing, sweetie." He said and everyone smiled as he left.

Everyone went into a group hug .

*2 months later*

"You ready?" Sjin asked as I packed some things to go Rythian's tower this week.

"Yeah, I guess." I say smiling as we heard a thud outside. The doors flinged open and Rythian came in.

"Alright, hurry up! I'm busy today!"He said as he snapped his fingers making my suite case float.

"Alright," I say as I hugged Sjin. Sjin hugged me back but he kept glaring at Rythian who glared back.

"Really?" I asked annoyed and Rythian looked at me. He grabbed my waist as Sjin watches carefully till we were out of sight.

We flew to Rythian's tower and he made my suitcase disappear to my room as he pinned me to the outside wall of his tower. I sighed.

"Really? What about Zoey?" I asked and he sighed giving me a light kiss.

"Rythian please stop! You know I'm with Toby." I said as he kissed my cheek letting go.

"MmmHmmm." Was all he said as he walked in and I followed. Zoey came down the stairs as Teep shot a arrow near my head.

"Hey, Teep!" I say smiling as I went running at him and he hugged me. I then turned to Zoey as she smiled.

'Welcome back kiddo." She said as I smiled.

"You know the rules right? No science stuff here, don't go in my room or in my magic room. Don't mess around with magic you don't know. Don't wonder off too far. At night lock your door and stay in your room." He said and I nodded.

"Yeah whateves." I say smiling as I run upstairs as it was getting dark. I went up to the hallway where my room was and also Rythian's magic room. I bit my bottom lip and instead headed where his magic room was.

I opened it and walked inside and my jaw dropped. It was so cool in here. There were wisps, magic essence, and so many cool magic things in here. I walked up to a book and read some words when I felt myself being knocked back.

"What the hell?" Rythian ran to the room and burst out laughing. I stare at him glaring.

"What?" I ask as he hands me a mirror. I look in the mirror to notice cat ears on my head and a cat tail.

"Whoa," I say as I look at my cat tail and I smile. "This is cool," I say and Rythian looked at me.

'Be happy that it wasn't anything serious. He looked at the book I had and chuckled. "You said it wrong, silly!" He said pinching my cat ears as I smiled.

"Please don't get rid of it. It looks cool!" I say as I smile.

"It's your fault then if Duncan gets mad," Rythian said because I'm going to Duncan next week.

"Alright, well I'm going to bed then," I say swishing tail giggling. I walk out the and bump in to Zoey. She looks at me and she giggles.

"I guess you need a bit of practice, huh?" She said hugging me and I nod,

"Yeah, I couldn't even say the spell right" I say rolling my eyes. She laughs one more time before I go in my room. It was dark, but I liked it. I looked around and it was nice and chilly. I looked out my window and saw an upside down, flying Ridge.

I sigh and walk over and open in.


	8. Duncan's Results

"Yes?" I asked and he smiled.

"Just checking, kitty," He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, okay." I say and closed the window as he disappears. I yawn and lay in my bed.

I woke up to shouting and so I got dressed and rushed downstairs and outside to see Rythian and Duncan yelling about some science magic things.

"Aren't you two the sweetest friends?" I ask and they looked at me and Duncan sighs and walks back to his castle. Rythian smiles and turns to me.

"So, what do you want for breakfast? You could go see Zoey because she is in the kitchen making chocolate milk." Rythian smiles as he flies away to his tower. I nod and walk inside running down the halls and rush in the kitchen jumping up a chair.

"Morning, Zoey!" I say smiling and she laughed.

"Only if Rythian was that exited about my breakfast," She giggled and gave me a cup of warm chocolate milk. She also gave me some bacon and eggs.

"Thanks! I smile as she starts to day-dream. Rythian and Zoey sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage!" I sing laughing as she stands up looking around for Rythian.

"Don't do that!" She laughs as she sat down, "I always liked Rythian, but he seems to hide a lot," She said and I nod drinking my milk.

"Why don't you ask him the?" I ask and she went red as a strawberry, "Because well, I'm his apprentice, and he's only teaching me though," She said smiling but I knew she loved him and I smiled.

"Okay, but when you get married, can I have some cake?" I asked and she smiled, "Corse, if that day ever comes," She said and I nod.

For the rest of the week all I have been doing was practicing a bit of magic and also helping Zoey with her mushroom farm.

It was Sunday noon and Rythian walked me to a forest. Only reason being is because Rythian and Duncan don't want to be near each other. Duncan came flying down and they forced a smile. He looked at me and then to Rythian.

"What happened to her?" He asked and Rythian shrugged.

"She did it to herself…" He said and Duncan glared at him.

Duncan grabbed me in silence and flew off and the he smiled at me, "I got the greatest news ever! I upgraded some of my DNA machines and I think I found a blood match.

"Oh my gosh, hurry!" I say and we speed through his doors and down to his lab. I run after him quickly and we went down. I sat next to him as he stook a blood sample of mine and he let out a gasp of shock.

"Wait…what? What let me see!" I ask and he smiled weakly.

"You are related to…Ridgedog." He said when someone clapped behind us.

"Congratulations, now you now," He said and I glared at him.

"Who are you then?' I asked and he smiled.

"I'm your uncle." He said and I gasped.

"WHAT THE HELL? WHERE'S MY MOM AND DAD?" I ask and he frowned.

"My sister went to live with a filthy homeless rat and had you. She didn't want you to get hurt since he was an abusive person so she sent you to me. I didn't want to have you because I don't know how to raise a kid so I let them deal with you." He said explaining a whole bunch.

"Then, you still would have let me stay n-no matter what?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, you still have my blood, even though my sister made a mistake, I am not going to blame you for it." He said hugging me.

"I just am not the right person to raise someone yet. I love you Nikki, I really do. But I have so much to do that I can't give you enough attention," He said and I smiled.

"Okay, I forgive you." I say hugging him. As he hugged me back Duncan looked at Ridgedog and I saw fear in his face and Ridgedog looked back at him in the most evilest smile there is.

Part 2 might come out after I completed about 4 chapters on it.


	9. Part 2: A year in a half later

**Part 2**

**Ridedog P.O.V**

It was a while now since I've told Nikki I was her uncle. I knew she will find out sooner or later, more about it. She will come back to get me but it will be a long time before she does. I can't hide it forever. As soon as things happen and she starts taking over a bit, I know I have to do it. It's our only hope. If I don't do it, things will start to die, rot away, like no one here ever existed. I mean yes, I hold games that amuse me, but I can bring them back, they feel pain and stay dead for a bit, but I can bring them back, but if Nikki finds out about it, no one will be able to come back.

I sigh as I look down and then smirk. I was holding a game right now. I hid Nikki away, I forbidden anyone to tell her, but I know she will find out herself, but not soon. I fly downwards, invisible, and look as Simon moans in pain as Duncan twisted out his stomach. I smile. This is relaxing, for me. I watch as everyone was in panic as usual. Lewis died because of Sips. Sips killed him by some TNT but then got killed by Simon. Simon pushed him into the TNT with Lewis.

This was classic, better than some T.V show. I smile as Duncan was the winner this time. I fly over to him and turn normal as he gasps out of shock as I appear in his face.

"Congratulations, you have won this game. You have won yourself one free pick of one item in the whole world, that is reasonable of course," I say smiling as he gulps.

"I-I-I'm good actually," He stutters and I grin evilly as he looks down.

"Are you sure then? You know I'm a very nice and reasonable person," I say with a glint in my eye as he shakes his head.

"Very well then, your loss," I say as I snap and everyone wakes up from their death bed.

"Back to work then, you lazy scum's!" I scream as they exit out the portal not saying anything. I loved how I could control anyone without a word. I could snap and they do what I want. I love being God. I could end the world if I wanted to, I could make their lives a living hell with just one smile. I am not an evil person, but I'm also not a good person. I make them fight to death, but revive them with a snap. I grin and disappear out in my own home planning the next game.

**Nikki's P.O.V**

I sigh as I sat against the wall of the Jaffa Factory. Everyone went to some "Adult Party" again and I was left here since I was under aged. I think that's a bit unfair because I mean I know there will be alcohol, but that doesn't mean I would drink it. If there was porn, I could be outside or in another room. Why did they have to leave me so far away? Whenever they come back, they look like they just been through a zombie apocalypse. I know there are zombies here, but I mean zombies that go in the day too.

I get up looking for something to do. I pick up my bow next to me and pick up my arrows and quiver. I guess I could go hunt creepers like I normally do. I stretch a bit and then jump over a wall that was randomly placed for no reason. Sometimes I think they goof off more than they work, but what can you expect from men sometimes? (Sorry, not for real, just for the character lol) I walk to the snowy biome where I'll just walk a bit, maybe get a pet dog.

I did have some bones on me; after all, I'm the one that goes out in the morning and pick up all the loot the mobs left. I lighten my steps as I took out some bones out my back pack when I heard a wolf trotting along.

"Hey there fella," I say as I gave him a bone which he snaps in half after a couple of bites. I smile as he sat looking and begging for more.

"Here then, you look too adorable for me to say no," I say as I crouch down and fed him some more bones. He lets out a bark as he gives me a happy look.

"Friends?" I ask as I hold out my hand and he licks it happily giving me lots of slobber. I stand up and wipe my hand of on my jeans.

"I'll take that as a yes then," I say as I walk ahead, I turn around and he followed me.

"Alright then. I guess I'm going to have to name you then." I say thinking of a cute, but hardcore name. I laugh and nod, "Yeah, I will call you Spike." I say as he turned his head sideways at me and then he barks once happily.

"Alright boy, let's go hunt some cows. If I hunted a pig, I think Simon would be mad a bit. I know we can't go to Pig Island either, he would kill me," I say smiling as Spike sat listening to me. I smile as I rub in between his ears. I then start walking, my bow out and I look for some cows. They stood in a herd, but one was walking away. I followed him silently as Spike did the same.

"Okay boy, that's the cow I want. I will release my first arrow then you charge and I'll keep shooting, okay?" I ask and he nodded looking at me getting ready to run. I stood behind a small hill and I aim at the cow's head. Breathing in and out, I let my arrow fly.

Whoosh and the arrow hit my target as Spike ran after it biting it. I quickly got another arrow and shot at one of its legs and smiled as I hit it, then Spike killing it off. I walked over at him as I collected the beef.

"You're such a good, smart, loyal, and handsome dog!" I say as he sits up his chest puffed out smiling. I laugh and petted him.

"Alright let's go! I'll take you back where I live and give you a nice black leather collar out of this leather." I say as he walked next to me looking at me as I try to whistle.

**Spike's P.O.V**

I smiled as she complimented me. I liked her. I sniffed her as we walked. I know we can't talk or anything but we both knew we loved each other. She is so nice. We loop through some trees as I spotted a thick but yet medium length stick. I smile and sit. I gave out two barks, "Hey, come here," was what I was actually saying.

She looked at me then at the stick. She turned her head sideways smiling.

"You want to play fetch with that stick? Sure, bring it here and I'll toss it," She said and I stood up wagging my tail. I walk over to the half cut down tree as it began to snow lightly. I take the stick in my mouth, trotting over to her as my feet sank a little in the snow, leaving big paw prints behind.

She takes it out my mouth and tosses it over by an open area of snow. I ran after it as she ran a little bit after me and stopped. I searched for the stick; I sniffed the air for that dead, but sweet smell. I picked it up and found it by a clump of snow. I picked it up as she looked a bit blue.

I whined looking at her trying to ask her what's wrong.

"Oh, it's okay Spike. I'm just a bit cold out here." She said and I barked happily sitting on her foot. She looked down and smiled.

"Alright, let's go home." She said as I followed her. We made it to a plain biome. As soon as we stepped on it, the snow was gone and the heavy rainfall was here. She sighed as she looked up getting drenched.

"Man, I hate the rain sometimes," She said as she looked at me. We kept walking and we saw a white, marbled building. She shivered as she ran for it, and I took off after her.

**Nikki's P.O.V**

I smiled as soon as we got to the dorm room where everyone slept. I took a nearby towel and bent down drying Spike.

"There you go. I assume it's getting night, but you can't tell if it is because of the bloody rain," I say, "Well, I'm tired anyways. I'll make you your collar tomorrow, I promise." I say as I slipped in my bed. He jumps up in my bed and lies down next to me. I put my arm around him as I yawn. I smile looking in his eyes.

"You're a good dog, Spike" I say before drifting off to sleep as he gives me a lick in the face.

*Early in the next Morning*

"Looks like Nikki's got a dog," I heard Duncan say as I hear the door open and footsteps coming in. I turn around facing the door, still lying in my bed my eyes closed.

"Yeah well, it better not eat all the Jaffas," Simon mumbled as he seemed tired and yawned a loud deep dwarven yawn.

"Shhhhh," Lewis said in a worried tone as I heard Spike start to growl softly as they took a step forward near my bed. He starts to growl louder and I open my eyes as they were all holding still and I smiled.

"It's okay Spike, they are my friends," I say and he wags his tail licking my face.

"Okay, okay," I say petting him as Simon, Duncan, and Lewis relax again walking to their bed.

"Well, I see you got a very loyal dog," Lewis said as Duncan laughed. Simon was all ready in bed snoring.

"Well, I don't get why he is tired when all he does is play with pigs," I say as we laughed and then Duncan starched jumping in his bed.

"Right, sleep a bit." He says rolling on his side. Lewis smiled getting in his own bed. I sit up smiling.

"Night," I say and I heard no answers. Geez, what the hell do they do in that "Adult Party" that's so tiring. I shake my head trying to think about it. I get up and get dressed. I'm planning to go to Sips and Sjin and see what they were doing.

I walk out the door as Spike followed me and I smiled. I closed the door quietly and walked slowly enjoying the nice summer heat, all the bees flying around, flowers almost everywhere. I make it to the Sipsco gate and sigh looking at Spike. I usually climb on top of it since they keep it locked.

"Can you dig a hole under the gate?" I ask and he starts to dig a little, but big enough whole. He then licks my hand and I smile.

"Good boy, Spike," I praise him and he rolls on his back as I rub his tummy. I smile and crawl under the gate and he crawls under it too as soon as I got out.

"Stay with me, they have a lot of bloody machines all over the place," I say laughing a bit. I walk to the Sipsco Headquarter which was only like 50 blocks away from their quarries and things. I sigh not knowing why they would make a roller coaster thing underground when it's right there. I smile as I see the entrance and walk in. I think Sips wouldn't mind. He probably would mind someone else though. I remembered the very first day as they had a shitty house and they kind of "kidnapped me". I laugh remembering every part of it. I walk in looking ahead. It was a bit dark so I kept walking forward to Sip's desk where I saw a black haired man with grey-white skin head on his desk drooling.

"Awww, that's disgusting," I whispered as I move his head a bit. Spike sniffed around and sniffed at a door that was a cupboard, but also Sjin's office. I peek in and almost burst out laughing as I see Sjin's head laying on his toilet hole. I feel a hand on my shoulder and I jump in surprise turning around to see who it is.

It was Sips as he pulled me away from Sjin's office and closed the door smiling at me.

"What you doing here?" He asked as he sat back down on his chair, "Great there magical slobber again! Where does it come from?" He asked in surprise as he looked at his desk and a crack up laughing.

"Geez Sips that was you! I walked in and you were drooling all over you desk!" I say laughing and he looks at me.

"Oh, I thought it was Sjin…" He said looking a bit embarrassed and then he looked at Spike that was giving him a hungry look.

"Spike, it's okay," I say rubbing in between his ears. He smiled and Sips looked at me. Well, I'm going to bed. He yawns and lies down in his chair and I sigh. There wasn't anything to do! I then smiled; at Rythian's house there was always something to do!

I say bye to Sips that was already snoring and I run out and head to the Jaffa Factory. I go in the Jaffa Factory and look through the chests. I took out a sword, my bow and arrows, some bread, and a leather cap just in case. I look at Spike and smile.

"Oh yeah, my promise," I say as he barks at me. I run to a chest with wool and found some black dye. I also grab some leather which I combined with some black dye. I smile as I pull away from the crafting table and look at Spike holding a black collar.

"Here you go Spike," I say as I slip on his collar. He licks my hand and wags his tail happily. I smile at him and I walk out the Jaffa Factory with him and close the doors. I then makemy way to a swampy place to find Rythian.


	10. A Bit Of A Small Joke

I say bye to Sips that was already snoring and I run out and head to the Jaffa Factory. I go in the Jaffa Factory and look through the chests. I took out a sword, my bow and arrows, some bread, and a leather cap just in case. I look at Spike and smile.

"Oh yeah, my promise," I say as he barks at me. I run to a chest with wool and found some black dye. I also grab some leather which I combined with some black dye. I smile as I pull away from the crafting table and look at Spike holding a black collar.

"Here you go Spike," I say as I slip on his collar. He licks my hand and wags his tail happily. I smile at him and I walk out the Jaffa Factory with him and close the doors. I then make my way to a swampy place to find Rythian.

I smile as I see Teep outside the castle looking around for something.

"Hey Teep!" I shout and he turns around aiming at Spike.

"Teep no! This is Spike, my dog!" I explain holding Spike close to me. Teep nods and smiles at me and I run over to hug him. He hugs me back and points at the castle nodding which meant I could go inside.

"Thanks Teep, love ya," I say smiling and he rolls his eyes as I walk in, Spike at my heels. I knew where Rythian slept, but I didn't want to barge in because he could be naked, kill me, or just plain doing something with Zoey. I shiver at the thought of what they could be doing. I walk through the hallways like it's my home. I smile when I find the kitchen. Spike then runs back outside seeing something and I laugh. I walk to a cupboard and take out a plate and a glass cup. I set them on the counter in the middle of the kitchen and walk over to the fridge milk jug. I take that, leaving the fridge wide open as I put it on the table. I walk over to the storage cabinet and pullout some cookies and smile. I walk back to the table and poor some milk in my cup and then put it back to the fridge. I then get out 6 cookies and put the cookies back. I jump onto the counter sitting criss-cross munching on cookies and drinking milk that gave me a milk mustache.

"Who's there?!" I heard someone scream and I jump as Rythian comes out with fire in his hands and he sighs.

"Making yourself at home?" He asks and I smile.

"I got hungry and I was bored, so I came here because things always seem to happen here," I explain finishing my cookies. He shakes his head and then takes my plate putting it in the sink.

"Go wash your face, you have cookie crumbs and milk all over you," He say laughing a bit taking my glass cup. I nod.

"Okay." And I rush upstairs to the bathroom washing my face. He comes up and gives me a quick hug.

"I have business to finish with Zoey," He says smiling and I make a face wrinkling my nose.

"Ewwww…you didn't have to tell me that!" I say and he laughs opening his door and then slipping it in closing it quietly.

"Where have you been? I was worried," a voice from Zoey says smoothly and I crack up laughing as I hear Rythian mew like a cat. I run downstairs to Teep after washing my face and I tell him and he smiles and shrugs.

"So what do you want to do?" I ask as Spike comes back panting a bit. Teep smiles and grabs my hand as we walk up his tower and he gives me a bow pointing out the window.

"A shooting contest?" I ask and he nods eagerly.

"You are going to win, but sure," I say smiling as I draw back my arrow pointing at a nearby tree. It hits the smallest branch and he nods. He then aims at a farther target and hits a leaf off.

"Wow," I say amazed and then I get another arrow and take a breath closing my eyes. I let go and I heard a cry and I opened my eyes to see I hit a bird. I smiled seeing I hit him in the heart and I looked at Teep who smiled nodding patting me on the back.

"Beat that," I say joking around as he gave me a look and I laughed.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. It was pure luck," I say giving him a kind smile. Spike barked and ran out and a minute later he brought back the bird which Teep took.

"You can have it," I say and he smiles putting it in one of chests.

"Well, I'm going to see Duncan, I guess." I say knowing Duncan would be at his castle now and he nods. I give him a hug goodbye but then he points at Spike as Spike stayed by his feet.

"It's okay if you want to be with Teep, I wouldn't mind. I will come to visit you if you want." I say and he barks licking Teep as Teep hugged me giving me a really happy face which meant he was showing me his thanks. I smile and wave bye and head down the tower. I huff and walk through the swamp. I smelled its disgusting scent and I hold it in. I wonder how I can put up with it that long. I avoid the nasty looking water and finally made it out. I head to where Duncan's castle is and run for the fun of it. I stop for a break after about 15 minutes and pull out some bread to munch on.

I see Duncan's castle and smile. I walk over to it to notice the force field and sigh. I still can't believe they are still going on about their little war. I mean yes, Zoey got injured but she's better now. Yes, Sjin stole from Duncan but it didn't mean Duncan had to attack him next. I wondered how I was going to get in. I touch the force field expecting a zap but I gasp in shock. My hand goes straight through the force field. I pull it back and I look at the force field. How can that happen? Aren't force field's invincible? I put my arm through again and step into Duncan's property. My eyes widen. How the hell can I do that? I try to touch the force field again but this time it stung me and I jerk my arm back in pain.

This can't be right. I couldn't have just walked through the force field like that. It's impossible! I shook my head. I should just forget about it. I'll just tell Duncan he left it off so I came in turning it on. He would be too tired to remember hopefully. I open his doors in and close them stepping in his unlit castle. I roll my eyes and ignore all the machines and head upstairs. I turn right by a hallway and find his bedroom door. I knock with no response and I open it and something almost hits my head making a hole in the wall.

I stood there breathing heavily and laugh.

"Geez, couldn't you wait until you saw your attackers first or is it attack first then ask questions to you?" I ask as he smiles.

"I guess so, and how did you get in here?" he asks as he puts his glove machine thing down.

"You left your force felid off, so I turned it on for you." I say hoping it would work and he shrugged looking at me like he didn't believe me.

"Okay then, so what do you want?" He asked as he walked out the room and I followed him down the stairs.

"Nothing much. I have a question though," I ask and he turns around at the bottom of the stairs.

"Y-y-yes?" He asks and I smile.

"What the hell do you guys do that tires you out that badly? Do you do three-somes?" I ask joking and he hits me in the arm as I laugh.

"What the hell? No we don't. We have a party, we keep telling you that. We don't take you because we may get drunk and we don't want you to get hurt," He said as we made our way in the kitchen. He pulls out some chicken and hands one to me. I shake my head and he takes it for himself.

"So, are you up to something then?" I ask and he shrugs.

"I don't know what I'm planning to do. I want to build a cannon, but I might start tomorrow on that one. I feel like really tired, so I might sleep. You can watch T.V here, I don't mind. Just don't use magic around here too much. Thank god Rythian got rid of your ears from last time though. They looked strange, like you." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Ha ha," I say and stretched. I noticed it was beginning to get dark so I yawned.

"I'm going to crash here tonight, if you don't mind," I say and he smiles and heads upstairs as I fling myself on the couch and turn on the T.V and watch some cartoons. I yawn as I slowly blink and start to drift into sleep.

"Nikkiii, Nnnnikkkiiii," I stir in my sleep as I hear someone call out my name. I jerk my arm back as I feel someone pull on me.

"Nikki! Nikki! NIKKI!" Someone yells and I open my eyes slowly.

"God Damn it! What?" I ask angry that I got woken up. Duncan stood there crouching looking at my face.

"Get up! You've been sleeping here for quite a bit now." He says smiling and I sigh.

"So?" I ask as I sit up stretching.

"Simon and Lewis are looking for you. They said they need my help and some more help." He said smiling as I stand up.

"Well, considering I left my shoes on and everything on me is still clean, I'm ready to go." I say as he nods and turns off he's force field. I yawn one more time and follow him out. As soon as we were out of the perimeter, he turns it back on.

"Come on! Are you guys still at it?" I ask and he shrugs.

"Can't be helped. We simply can't trust each other anymore." He said and I roll my eyes.

"I guess I have to stop trying then," I say and he smiles.

"Well, let's hurry a bit up." He said pulling out his flying ring and he puts it on.

"Why can't I be trusted with one?" I ask innocently and he laughs.

"You with a flying ring is worse than Sjin and Sips with a nuke!" He says laughing and I smile and shrug.

"Not my fault! I just have a bit of imagination," I say and he rolls his eyes as he grabs me tightly.

"Hey, watch where you grip!" I say as he sighs and lowers his hands a bit to my waist.

"Better for you?" He asks slightly annoyed and I nod and he pulls me tight and we lift off speeding through the air. The first time I had ever done that, it was a bit scary but now I was used to it. I see the Jaffa Factory and he screams, "Drop off!" and I scream louder as he lets me go and catches me again and we fly off to the ground. Simon and Lewis were already standing there.

As soon as we got to the ground and he puts me down I kept hitting him.

"DON' . .AGAIN!" I say in a shaky voice. I then cross my arms over my chest and stomp off as he snickers. I walk to Simon and Lewis who were also laughing.

"It's not funny!" I say whining and I turn to see Sips and Sjin laughing as well.

"Ughhhh!" I shout and stomp off into the Jaffa Factory as they laughed even louder. I roll my eyes and sigh. It was kind of funny but if he missed at catching me I could have died! I stomp down into the quarry and see if the machines needed fixing. I knew how to do this stuff now since I lived with them quite some time now. I sigh as I turned them on and fight off some mobs.

"Hey," I hear a voice and turn around to see Sjin whose face is now red.

"What?" I ask harshly, since I was in a bit of a bad mood.

"Sorry, for laughing. I know it wasn't funny because you could have gotten hurt but since you didn't and the expression on your face, it made us laugh." He explains as he walked towards me.

"Still, it was scary. I know, I should have lightened up a bit, but I mean it was terrifying!" I say as he hugged me. I then sit by the ledge of the quarry and sigh. I watch it as it mines up all the stuff and I lay down, my feet hanging over the quarry.

"So, umm what do you have to do?" He asks and I shrug.

"I seriously have no clue," I say and he smiles.

"Me neither, come on. Let's go see if Lewis needs anything." He says and I stand up following him almost falling in the quarry. We climb up the ladder looking for Lewis. We see him fly past and Sjin grabs my arm before flying after him on the freezer level.

"Hey Lewis, need anything done?" He asks and Lewis turns around smiling.

"Actually, yes,"


	11. Simon Gets Mad

(Sorry it took too long. I like extremely busy helping my friend with things. So here, I am going to try my best to get a lot of things.)

"Okay what is it?" Sjin asked and Lewis sighed.

"The damn milk is still missing. We still haven't hooked it up it. Sips is down there right now but, you know Sips," Lewis said smiling and I nod knowing that Sips wouldn't be able to do it. Sjin the grabs me and I sigh.

"You know if I had a flying ring, you guys wouldn't have to carry me," I say as we were at the bottom and Sjin laughs,

"Like driving, there is like an age limit for flying rings," he says and I let out a huff of breath.

"Fine," I say sadly as we head out to where the cows were where Sips was messing with them. I walk up to sips who was messing around with their utters.

"Sips, if you were a cow, what would you do if someone messed with your utters?" I asked laughing a he jumped.

"Oh, hey guys," He says smiling awkwardly. I laugh and walk over to the cows.

"Alright, let's get started." I say and Sjin nodded looking at the dispensers.

"We need buckets," he said and I nod.

"On it!" I say saluting him and I run back to the jaffa factory. I look around and only find one bucket.

"Oh that's fuppin shit!" I yell as I climb the ladder to the second floor to the condenser. I put it in and shove some cobblestone in and made some buckets. I finally had 2 stacks and jumped down running back to Sjin leaving the doors open.

"Here you go, 2 stacks of buckets," I say and he took them nodding.

"Okay, when the cows walk under here, they should give milk. Now we need piping so we can get it to the freezer. Nikki, you can get the pipes. They are on the first floor in a chest. They are silver," He says and I nod walking back to the factory. I started to feel a bit dizzy. I rub my head closing my eyes still walking when I feel something go through me. I open my eyes and my eyes widen. I had just walked through the marble wall. I gasp holding my mouth and breathe heavily. I shake my head closing my eyes.

It was just my imagination. No one can walk through walls. I sigh and walk up to a chest against the wall. I open it and see the pipes. I reach for it and let go with a gasp. As I picked up the pipes, I multiplied them so now there were 2 stacks of pipes. I crouch down and touch a pipe and it multiples into another stack. I sat there surprised. I think I am hallucinating. I shrug it off and pick them up and they didn't multiply. I walk out where Sjin was waiting.

"What took so long? And how did you find that many pipes?" He asks surprised and I shrugged.

"I found them in the chest," I lied. I didn't want to tell anyone what happened. I was about to walk off when I heard a boom noise and then Simon yelling running out, red with angry in his face.

"What happened?" Lewis came running from the café and Simon glared angrily at him.

"Someone left the door open and about 5 creepers walked in and exploded all the machines on the first floor!" He shouted and I moved behind Sjin slowly feeling lots of guilt. I forgot to shut the door and now I destroyed the first floor. Lewis sighed and ran to the Jaffa Factory and Simon turned to us.

"Which one of you three basterds left it open? You three were the only ones near the Jaffa Factory!" He shouted and Sips looked away and Sjin stepped aside as I looked down fiddling with my hands.

"Did you do it?" He asked looking at me with pure hatred right now.

"Y-y-yes. I'm sorry," I said quietly and then I heard a scream as someone came charging towards me. Sips and Sjin jumped on Simon as Simon was yelling at me. My eyes widen and I felt bad and terrible. I turned around jumping over the big fence and ran away into a forest area. I kept running and then I stopped panting leaning against a tree. I slumped down hugging my chest and I saw a cow looking at me.

"Cow!" I screamed and punched it. It started spazzing out and then it disappeared. What the? I walked away slowly when I heard someone yell my name.

"Nikki!" I turned around to see my boyfriend Toby running up to me. I hug him as he smiles.

"So what have you been up too?" He asked and I shrugged.

"Besides blowing up one floor, and almost being killed by a dwarf, not much really," I said as he picked me up and he walked towards his base.

"Geez, what the hell did you do?" He asks and I smiled nervously.

"I forgot to close the door to the factory and about 5 creepers went in and so they exploded like all the machines in there so Simon got pissed at me and charged at me and I ran away," I say as he laughed.

" Well, you can stay with me and Martyn for now." He said as Martyn ran up to us smiling at me.

"Lewis was just looking for you," He said and I jumped out of Toby's arms and I sighed.

"Please don't tell him I'm here, I made a mistake and so Simon raged at me." I say tears almost in my eyes and Martyn hugged me. Toby shifted uncomfortably and Martyn smiled.

"Don't worry; I'm not stealing her from you. She's all yours mate," Martyn says smiling and I laughed a little.

I walked over to their tent and sat by one of the beds as it was starting to get a bit dark. "So anyone hungry?" Martyn asked pulling out some beef and I nodded smiling.

"Sure, why not?" I Said as I took one and chewed happily as Toby took one also and sat by my side. I smiled after I finished and looked to see that they both looked extremely tired.

"How about a nice sleep?" I ask and they nod in agreement. I smiled as they crafted another bed by Toby. I yawn and jump in my bed smiling.

"Right, goodnight you both," I say as they nodded getting in their own bed.

"Night," Martyn yawned.

"Night," Toby replied and started to snore. I giggle and close my eyes as I fall asleep.

I wake up to see someone flying over me and I see Ridge. I gasp but he covers my mouth and he grabs my arm.

"Shut-up and don't say anything. Don't move either." He whispers. I nod but look at him with fear. I knew with Ridge, anything could happen. We flew off above the clouds, the cold breeze hitting my face. We land in about 2 hours by a castle in the middle of the woods. I widen my eyes as he picks me up bridal style as he sped down to the ground. He landed, with me in his arms, with a small thud on his feet. He held on tighter as I tried to get out. I stopped and looked at him. He sighed and he looked worried. He walked to his front door. He looks at them and they automatically open and I let out a gasp looking inside.


	12. Controlling The Anger

I look around as he takes silent steps. There were white marble floors and walls, but there were bloody gruesome paintings and statues everywhere. It was all about death here. He took some turns in the hallways as I breathed silently. I saw a staircase leading down. As he walked downwards it became a lot cooler and things went black. I could hear his light footsteps on the stone floors. I then saw light as he lit a torch and another, and another. He lit all the torches and I saw that we were in a dungeon with many cells. I jump out his arms before he could get a grasp on me again.

"What the hell is going on?" I shout and he smirks, a hate in his eyes.

"Oh, just the fact I know what you have been doing," He says quiet calmly as he stands crossing his arms and giving me his charming smile which didn't work on me. My eyes widened a bit and my voice went a bit shaky.

"W-w-what do you mean? I-I-I haven't done anything lately," I say stuttering and his smile grew bigger. He knew he that he can get it out of me.

"Oh now, you don't need to lie. I know everything…" He says putting a lot of emphasis on everything. I gulped and shook my head.

"I'm not lying. You're just going…crazy." I say hoping I didn't affined him too much, but saying that he was crazy was still offensive.

"I know what has been happening. The cow, the force field, the pipes…" He started and I sigh holding up my hands.

"Fine! Okay, I admit, strange things have been happening, but those aren't my fault. I mean if I'm like you, then that means I could do things like that right?" I shout and he frowns shaking his head.

"I made Duncan lie to you. You were never related to me. I never even had a sister to begin with. I used that as an excuse so you wouldn't go on a big adventure trying to find your parents!" He says looking at me with guilt. My mouth hanged and I looked at him in disbelief.

"You mean all this time I could have gone trying to look for my parents but you kept me here!" I yell at him and he pushes me to the floor angry.

"You would have never found your parents anyway! You don't have any parents!" He shouts loudly and I hear his echo and I fell completely silent in shock. He sighs rubbing his temple as I get up and sit in a nearby chair. I silently start to talk again.

"I must have parents; otherwise I wouldn't have been here right?" I ask and he shakes his head.

"You know all those so called 'mistakes'"? He asks and I nod. "Well, the truth is you're a glitch! You weren't meant to be here."He whispers and I scream covering my ears.

"I'M NOT A GLITCH, I'M NOT!" I screamed over and over again till Ridge couldn't take it. He picked me up and threw me and I took no damage.

"See it happened again! No damage! You have no armor, so you had to have taken damage," He says as I got up crying.

"Well, why am I here then? I didn't hurt anyone so far!" I ask and he smirks.

"Not yet you have. You're starting to glitch out more and more. If someone doesn't stop you, you will become so glitchy that you will become too powerful to stop. You will be able to kill someone with one hit, and they will never be able to come back. You could take all the hits in the world, but not one slightest damage will be taken," He says and I look at myself in fear and look back at him.

"What do you mean stop me? I won't hurt anyone!" I say and he only laughed.

"You will probably become like me then," He says and I stare at him in horror.

"What do you mean?"

"You know why all your friends come home, tired and shaky? I hold these games that I make them kill each other to win. The only thing is a can revive them, but they only become a bit weak and weary." He says smiling and I look at him.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I would never do that! Why are you doing that then?" I ask and he walks over grabbing my arm. He drags me into a cell and locks it.

"I do it for amusement. But when you grow stronger, which you won't," He says smiling as I stare at him angry, "You will be able to kill people with one hit, and they are gone forever. Now if you excuse me, I have to figure out if I want to get rid of you, destroy you, or use you for my own purposes." He says laughing like a mad man. He walks off, his footsteps louder this time. I fall to the floor crying as I wondered what he would choose. How could I be a glitch? I could do what others did; I could be kind of like a god. I would never kill others though. I was confused, afraid, and I felt empty.

I crawled to the wall and sat leaning against it. I started to wonder who I really was. I felt my face as my tears dried up, sticking to my face like glue. I rubbed my eyes, brining my knees up to my chest. I have to get out of here. I know there is a way. I could try to glitch out the bars, but I didn't know what will happen. I silently started to cry, my eyes becoming redder. I stood up walking clumsily to the iron bars and took a breath. I closed my eyes and touch the bars. Nothing. I wonder if I could actually control them. I let myself go loose and then I touch them again. Still, nothing happened. I sighed in frustration. I felt the inside of me burn. I took a step forward with anger and I walked through them. I held my mouth from screaming.

I think I understood how I could control them. Maybe, it was my anger that controlled them. I don't know if the other glitches were a mistake, did I have anger why doing them? Is anger the key? I sighed as I silently blowed out the torches and walked up the steps, I wanted to surprise him. I made it up and stopped myself. I looked at one picture of him. I saw anger in his eyes or was it evil and thirst for blood. I snapped out of it as I heard his footsteps and I looked across the hall. He was making his way in a room. I smiled and I quietly followed him. I saw he was in the kitchen. He sighed and I smiled.

"I think you didn't think it through putting me in an iron cell," I say and he jumped dropping his tea all over the floor. He spun around quickly grabbing the counter behind him fear in his eyes.

"How the hell did you get out?" He asked as I smiled, fire growing in my eyes.

"I guess I'm learning to control them, like you said, remember?" I ask. I felt different as if someone was inside me, someone different that was taking over. I let out a laugh, a laugh I never heard myself, a laugh that was so heart chilling, even Ridge shrunk back in fear. I started to lose myself as I then blanked out and I'll I heard was someone screaming Ridgedog.

I wake up strapped down to an iron table. I look to my side and I saw Ridgedog with his arm wrapped up. He was looking at me like I was a thing that was never to be existed. I tried moving and he shook his head. I saw the door open and Duncan came in, his goggles on. I started to panic.

"Duncan please, it's me Nikki," I cried but he ignored me. He walked over to a bunch of scalpels and science stuff.

"It really is me, I'm not a monster, please Duncan, I'm begging you," I cried again and he turned around to face me and I saw a tear roll down his cheek.

"You're not Nikki, Nikki is a kind, helpful, and happy girl. You're someone else." He says with sadness and sorrow in his voice. I shook my head.

"No, I'm Nikki, I am Nikki. I am not a glitch, it's me," I tried to say but he sighed turning back around. I looked at Ridge and he only looked down, and I saw him smiling a bit. Duncan walked over with a knife in his hand and I screamed and the door burst opened.


	13. The Choice, Life Or Death

"What the hell is going on here?"A man screamed. I looked to see Rythian looking at Duncan. He looked at Ridge and then to me. His eyes widened and looked back at Duncan with anger.

"What the hell are you doing to her!?" He asked screaming and Duncan turned to him his knife still in his hands.

"She's not Nikki, something's wrong with her. Nikki would never try to kill Ridgedog, but she almost did. So, Ridge said I could cut her open to see what was wrong." Duncan says smiling at him. Ridge stood up and nodded.

"She is a glitch, Rythian. She's dangerous, she could kill anyone with one hit, and then you guys won't ever be able to come back," Ridge says and Rythian shakes his head in disbelief.

"Even if she is a glitch, she is the nicest person I know, besides Zoey. Nikki wouldn't want to hurt anyone, unlike you Ridge," Rythian yelled. As they were all arguing, I listened and then thought I could get out of here. I let out a breath quietly and then thought all about what Ridge said, my insides burned and I fell to the floor out of the strap. They all turned looking at me as I was on all fours catching my breath. Duncan gasped and I smiled at him.

"I am Nikki, not the monster inside me. You have to trust me!" I cried and Ridge glared at me.

"Even if you are yourself, your glitchy side will take over, and control you and then everyone's dead! You have to make a choice, let Duncan open you up, which could kill you to save everyone, or fight us and let it take over you and kill everyone." Ridge shouted and I stood with my fists balled up by my sides. Rythian sighed sitting down holding his head and Duncan looked to the floor.

"I can control it though!" I argued but Ridge flew up and punched the wall.

"You can't control it forever, just chose it already. Number 1 or number 2!"

"Well god! It isn't easy choosing between life or death you know?" I yell back up. I knew I would have to make a choice before time makes it for me but I just couldn't. I don't want to die but I didn't it to kill anyone either. I take a breath and sigh. I closed my eyes and nodded.

"Fine, I will choose," I say and they all looked at me with worried expressions in fear of what I will choose.

"I will let Duncan do what he needs but," I say and their eyes grow big starring at me," I want to be put to sleep," I say tears rolling down my face. Duncan nodded and Ridge sat down in a corner. Rythian looked at me with sadness. I gave him a nervous smile. Duncan walked over to me and picked me up placing me on the table. He strapped my hands and then my feet. I took a deep breath and sighed knowing I had a 10% chance of living. Duncan came over with a needle and I nodded.

"I'll miss you," I say silently and he looked at me with a small smile.

"I'll miss you too," were the last words I heard and then I felt a peck on my arm and I felt myself drift away.

**Duncan's P.O.V**

My eyes filled with tears as I pricked her and her eyes went foggy. I threw the needle at the wall as it hit the floor with a small echo. Rythian stood up and he pressed me up against the wall.

"I hope you know what you're doing Duncan! If she dies, there is no going back," He said and he punches me in the stomach and he storms out as I let out a gasp of air. I stood up straight and looked at Ridge who seemed to be starring at Nikki. I walked over to her and saw a small black glow in her chest as it was spazzing out. I looked at it and I walked over to my tools and got a small scalpel and walked back to her. I took a breath and removed a bit of her shirt and cut her a bit open. I gasped looking at it.

"What is it?" Ridge said and I turned to him and he stood up looking at Nikki. He walked over and his eyes grew huge. "What the hell is that?" He asked and I shook my head.

"I don't know," I say as I looked back at it. It was some strange black and green chip, with numbers and symbols on it. It seemed to be flashing. "But I don't know it is going to be hard to get," I say as I looked at it closely. Her veins and bits of her hearts were attached to it. I shook my head and turned to him.

"Even if we get it out, how are we going to get rid of it?" I asked and Ridge shrugged.

"I don't know, but the important part is to remove it first, even if she does die. Then we figure out what to do next," He said and a tear rolled down my cheek. I didn't want her to die but if it would save everyone, it has to be done. I sighed as I carefully took some veins and moved them over trying not to rip any of them. The heart was going to be a problem. I tugged a small bit of the heart and stopped as she flinched a bit. It seems she still feels a small bit.

I took a deep breath as Ridge was breathing on my neck. I turned around and crossed my arms.

"Ridge, please stop doing that!" I say as he nods and sits down again. I turn back around but I still felt nervous. The chip thing started to buzz and I nearly dropped my knife as I stood there. I knew what I had to do. Her heart was too much in the way. This is going to be hard for me, but I have to cut it some pieces away. I breathed out heavily and I cut the strings of heart quickly and I covered my ears as a heart-chilling scream was released. Her back arched trying to get out from the straps but then stopped as she went limp. My knife dropped from my hands and I feel to my knees and I knew it was over. She was now gone, but the server is safe. Everyone's safe now, but she's dead. Ridge walked up to me and sighed.

"Let's just get the thing out, okay? Then you can worry about moaning over her," He told me and I felt anger but I didn't show it. I just nodded and stood up picking up the knife as I put it down on the table. I walked back over to her and I took it out and I held it in my hands. It was a medium sized chip and it was pretty heavy. I pulled out a small table and placed it in the middle and Ridge looked at it and touched it and we hear a cry coming from it. I gasped as I realized it was a cry from Nikki.

"It has Nikki!" I whispered and Ridge nodded.

"We need to kill it though," He said and I looked at him in disbelief.

"But we could still save her! There might be a chance!" I started but he held up his hand and glared at me.

"Stab the damn thing and get it over with." He said and I sighed as I took a knife. I grabbed it with both of my hands and held it over my head and then I let it fly down with force plunging it through the disk as it started to shake and buzz. We both stood back as it lifted into the air and then it vanished. I gasped as it was gone and I looked to where Nikki was and she has gone pale and I walked over to her and I touched her and in surprise I jumped.

"What?" Ridge asked and I felt her neck as I felt a small beat, faint, but it was there.

"She's going to die anyway, give it up." Was all Ridge said as he smiled and vanished to where ever he was. I sighed as I took a chair and watched Nikki, I tried coming up with something to save her.

**Nikki's P.O.V**

I saw Duncan blur away and I was plunged into darkness. I stood still until I saw a small flickering light. _Where am I? _I asked myself as I looked around.

"You're in your mind, your soul," I heard a whisper and I jumped to see someone with white eyes stare at me.

'Who are you?" I asked and it smiled shifting closer to me.

"Never heard of me? That's a shame. I'm Herobrine" Herobrine said and I nodded as I took a step back and I felt someone behind me. I turned around to see someone standing there with black and green armor and a mask on.

"And who are you?" I asked and it looked at me.

"I'm your glitch, sweetie. I see you almost killed someone, but you weren't fast enough. You need to kill everyone, and everything in your way," It whispered and I rolled my eyes and walked away from it.

"Yeah, whatever you physco. That's what you want to do, but not me." I say and it laughed.

"You're the one roaming your own mind talking to yourself. I am part of you," The Glitch said and I turn around glaring at him.

"But I can control you and I forbid you to make me kill things!" I shouted and The Glitch shook his head. I felt something in my heart and I gasped a bit and then The Glitch started to buzz and I backed up.

"What the hell?" I asked and it frowned. "They have opened you. They are trying to remove me." It said worriedly. I shake my head.

"I allowed them to. I want to get rid of you, even if it means risking my own life!" I shout and it started to panic.

"No, no, no," It sat on the floor rocking and I smiled.

"Yes, yes, yes," I say and Herobrine also smiled.

"Good Luck with yourself," He whispered add he disappeared and I rolled my eyes and I sat on the floor, my knees up to my chest. There was only one torch here, the rest filled with darkness. It was only me and it. I waited and then I fell back screaming in pain as something just stabbed me over and over. The glitch ran over to me.

'Hold on," He said and I shook my head but before I knew it, I was wrapped up in a black and green world and then I couldn't feel anything anymore. I opened my eyes, which was the only thing I could do and looked around. There were numbers and letters everywhere and The Glitch stood there smiling.

"You have now been transferred to The Glitch itself. You are inside it." It said and I laied there not being to do anything. I felt pain and I felt empty. I then feel something touch me when no one was there and I let out a small cry. The Glitch looked worried again.

"They removed me from your body…" He trailed off and I smiled a small bit as I felt myself sink away from the green world and I start to see darkness and I close my eyes smiling, I was dying but I knew everyone was safe.

*About 3 months later*

I felt something touch me. I stirred and I start to remember what happened. I was dead, or was I? I can see a bit of light, but am I really dead? I started to feel small parts of my body and I opened my eyes to see a blonde scientist. Wait a minute…Duncan?

"D-d-duncannn," I moaned and I saw him smile a bit. I looked around slightly, but my vision was weird. I was lying in a white bed and Duncan was sitting next to me. I slowly sit up and he stands up quickly holding me still as I sat up.

"What happened?" I moaned softly as I felt pain shoot up my body.

"You died 3 months ago but I didn't give up on you like the others." He replied and I smiled. I moved my arm to feel my head and I gasped feeling a soft and silky texture.

"Duncan, I need to see myself in the mirror," I say and he looked down nodding and he helped me walk to the bathroom. I nearly gasped as I looked in the mirror. My blonde hair turned to the brightest blonde, it was silky and it seemed to be waving and floating a bit with no hair. I looked at my face and I saw one of my eye colors were blue and my other eyes was a techno green. My skin color was the pale like a ghost. I looked at my right arm and I saw a black and green like glove. I touched it and I gasped as I realized that was my arm.

"Nikki, I had to change things so you could live, they aren't my entire fault. It sort of happened." He said nervously and I nodded. I pulled up my shirt a bit and my eyes widened. Half of my body was black and green metal like and the other was my ghost pale skin. I looked at my legs and they were also ghostly pale. I looked at Duncan who seemed to be a bit worried.

"Also your vision may be different with your green eye. You might be able to see through things and see farther away," He said and I nodded.

"Thank you so much Duncan," I said and he looked up smiling.

"Your welcome. I thought you would be mad at me," He said and I shook my head.

"I'm alive, aren't I?" I ask and he pulls me in a hug.

"The others don't know you're alive," he said and I smiled.

"Then let's go…" I started but he grabbed my arm.

"Just stay close to me, especially when Rythian's around. He will go nuts if he saw what I did to you…" He said and I smiled.

'Don't worry, I'll stay by you." I say and his eyebrow rose.

"You may want to be careful because you can run at top speed." He warned and I nodded.

We walked out the castle, as he puts on his force field and we start making our way to Honeydew Inc.


	14. Final Chapter: A New Me, A New Life

He grabbed my waist and we started to fly up to the clouds.

"Duncan, what do you think they will say about me?" I asked queitly thinking about what they would say to my new self. He only sighed and kept looking forward. I looked down at my waist and noticed I could only feel him touching my skin half and not my metal green and black part. I looked back up at his face and he looked down at me.

"What's wrong?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Nothing, I just noticed I could only feel you touch my real half, not the robotic," I say and he smiled.

"Well, if you get in a fight, you could use it as your advantage," He said and I laughed.

"Well, gee. Okay!" I laughed and he laughed too as we look ahead and we saw the white marbled building with the giant dwarf head. We landed on the outer perimeter as he hugged me tightly so I wouldn't slip. I jumped out his arms as we made it to the ground and I turned around and he looked completely nervous, and like he would break down.

"What's wrong Duncan?" I asked as he snapped out of his thoughts.

"Nothing," He mumbled and he walked past me and I followed close behind. As we approached the building, Simon and Lewis came running towards Duncan, clearly not seeing me hid behind him.

"Oh my god Duncan! Where have you been? We haven't seen you since Nikki died…" Simon rambled but stopped and his and Lewis's jaw dropped as Duncan took a step to the side to revel me. We all stood in silence as Simon and Lewis stared at me and then after about 3 minutes Lewis turned to Duncan.

"Duncan, did you make a replica of Nikki?" He asked slowly and Duncan shook his head.

"I am not a replica, it's actually me." I said and they both jumped in surprise as I started to talk.

"It's true. She didn't die just yet, she was about to and that's when I started to fix her up so she could live. She's not half robot, she is just…different." Duncan said trying to find a word. Lewis walked up to me touching my hair and pulled back in awe, as my hair started to float without air. He took my hand and touched the metal surface, I had skin underneath but it was like a metal glove that only covered my hand to the wrist. I stood silent as they looked at me. I looked at Duncan pointing at my shirt and he nodded. I pulled it up only to revel my stomach and they stared at my half human, half robot stomach. I smiled.

"I'm still the same you know," I said but they looked at my eyes and just nodded. "I'm serious, I am the same guys! Don't look at me like that you big dumb-dumbs!" I yelled and they started to laugh hugging me.

"Yup, it's you all right, you cheeky little…" Simon said and I smiled hugging them back.

"What's going on here…"I heard a yell and we pulled apart to see Sips and Sjin walking over. As I turned to look at them Sips and Sjin dropped their swords and stared at me wide- eyed. I smiled and crossed my arms.

"Well, are just going to stand there like a bunch of idiots or are you going to come here?" I asked mockingly and Sjin smiled running up to me hugging me tightly. He suddenly pulled away and examined me like Lewis and Simon did.

"What the hell…" He started and turned to Duncan. "Did you do this?" He asked and I heard a pissed off voice and I jumped in before a fight broke out.

"Wait, Sjin don't get mad! He didn't do it because he wanted to; he did it because he had to save my life. Without him, I would have been gone," I said with puppy eyes and his expression softened and he nodded. I looked at Sips as he was only standing there awkwardly and I smiled, I walked up to him and he looked at me with a ashamed expression. I hugged him and he stepped back in surprise but then hugged me back, "great to have ya back kiddo," He said smiling and I grinned. I stood there in the middle as everyone was happy. So I guess I was dead for a while but Duncan helped me.

I nodded at everyone's welcome back and I turned around to see something perched up on a tree and then it waved vanishing. I knew who it was, and I'll visit him later, but for now, Simon, Lewis, Duncan, Sips, and Sjin and I went inside as we talked about things that didn't matter and we all eat Jaffa Cakes happily. We talked and played games the whole day and as it began to get dark, my techno green eye started to glow and I could see as if it was daylight.

"Oh, that's cool," I say as everyone looked at my green eye. They looked at me and smiled.

"Oh geez," Sips said rubbing the back of his neck smiling. I laughed and nodded.

"Ummm, I'm going for a walk. I'll be okay." I said and they all nodded as I stood up from the lovely sofa of the penthouse. Sjin stood up also.

"I'll take you down," He said and I nodded as he wrapped his hands around my waist.

"See you later shit lords," I said jokingly and they all laughed waving bye as they started to talk adult. Sjin jumped backwards and we were flying through the levels and we landed on the ground floor. He released me and I smiled.

"Thanks," I say hugging him. He nodded and flew back up. I smiled walking out the Jaffa Factory and making my way to the place I wanted to go next. I saw the little dinosaur, perched up in a tree. I was making my way to Blackrock, through some swamps and forest. It was a nice walk and I smiled as I stood in front of the castle. I silently walked up to the castle and an arrow flew by and I heard a growl.

"Teep," I whispered and the growling stopped and I Dino was in front of me. I hugged him and he looked at me in awe.

"Let me in," I whispered and he nodded taking my hand as he opened the door. I stepped inside the dark castle and I sneaked around to the staircase.

"Zoey…" I heard Rythian's voice.

"Yeah?" Zoey replied.

"Do you think she's…actually…dead?" He whispered and it went quiet.

I smiled and I made their way to the bedroom. I stopped and waited for the right moment.

"I don't know what to think," Rythian mumbled. I stepped out and laughed.

"I hope you're not thinking of giving up though," I said through my laughter. They both shot up and stared at me in awe. Zoey smiled but Rythian looked at me like I was a monster, like an endermen which he despised.

"W-w-what the hell did Duncan do to you?" He growled and I sighed, I forgot, he hated Science.

"Rythian, please don't be upset. He did everything he could and this was the only way to do it. It's actually pretty sweet, I can see through things, look farther away, and I have night vision, and my hand looks like a glove, and my body looks like a cool Techno mage, I mean I look like some sort of Power Ninja!" I rambled on making him laugh a bit.

"Okay, I guess if it helps you," He started but I ran up too him giving him a big hug, and I silently cried.

"I just am so grateful I'm alive. I went through so much pain, but I am happy to be alive so I can be with my friends. Even though I was a accident and have no parents, you guys all act like someone from my family." I say through tears and he looked so happy he hugged me back, Zoey and Teep joining us.

"I have one more stop to make," I say and Rythian smiled nodding. Zoey smiled and kissed me on top of my head, and Teep rolled him eyes as I petted him nose. I walked out, Rythian and Zoey following me and they waved goodbye as I walked into a forest and into the deep. I smiled as I heard a crackling fire in 30 minutes.

"Toby…please cheer up, please?" I heard Martyn's voice. I frowned and walked and hid behind a tree.

"She's dead, isn't she?" I heard his voice and I frowned even more. Had he actually given up on me?

"Well…I don't know. She's been gone three moths hasn't she?" Martyn replied and I rolled my eyes.

"Glad to know you guys were patient and had some spirt," I say walking in and they stood up staring at me like I was raised from the dead, even though I kind was.

"OH MY GOD!" Toby screamed running towards me, picking me up from the waist and twirling me in the air. He was smiling and laughing and as soon as I touched the ground I smiled and kissed him and then I hugged Martyn.

"How did you end up like this?" He asked surprised and Toby rubbed his eyes in shock noticing the difference as I stood by the fire's light.

"Duncan, he saved me but he had to make a difference," I said smiling and they grinned.

"You actually look like some kind of sexy bounty hunter…" Toby trailed off and I went red.

"I think pretty would handle it, not sexy" I said and Martyn laughed. "So, what are you planning! I mean we are so happy, and surprised your back!" Martyn said quickly and I stood there and thought as moment.

"You know, I would love to live with you guys. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love science and magic and stuff, but it is so much noise and wars between them I would love to relax and chill with nature." I said and Martyn grinned widly and nodded. Toby stared at me and I kissed him making him go red.

'W-w-we may n-n-need a b-b-bigger tent," he stuttered and I shook my head laughing.

"Geez Toby, why so shy? We are dating" I say joking around and he smiled laughing.

"Alright, it's just that, ummm, you know only 2 beds…" he said and I laughed harder holding my sides.

"Wow just wow," I said smiling and we all looked at each other.

We all knew this is going to be such a great time, fooling around, running from creepers, screaming in the mines, and just playing around with things we don't know for example, a machine that might explode in 3, 2, 1,

KABOOSH

"NIKKI!" Martyn yelled and I smiled lying on my back grinning.

"The wiring has gone WRONG!" I laugh as Toby came running to our base and Martyn was hanging from a tree.

"Well, we have all learned a valuable lesson. Never, and I mean never, trust me with bombs, machines, and wiring," I say and they both shook their heads as I was holdings some wires and redstone.

Everything turned out fine, I mean yeah, Duncan, Sjin, and Rythian would be caught dead in the night trying to explode each other but things were normal. Simon was rich in Jaffa Cakes, Lewis running around making sure that "mysterious" fires were put out, Sips and Sjin were rolling in dirt and money, Rythian would be in his tower as smoke would fill up, Duncan would be in his castle random booms occurring, and Toby, Martyn and I would be fooling around. Life was good from there. Ridge would hold some games, but I was left out because of my age, they would come back and rest for a week but things turned back to normal after that.

This is how it was supposed to be, peaceful life with my friends. Having fun, screwing around, and just bugging the crap outta each other. This is what it was meant to be. Not running away from life, holding secrets, or cutting someone up. No, it's all about fun. Well, I gotta go, I have some machines to hook up.

"NIKKI, WAIT DON'T PUT THAT THERE…" Martyn screamed.

KABOOSH

Well, bye!


End file.
